


Friday Night Lights

by weprotectourown



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleaders, F/F, F/M, Football, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weprotectourown/pseuds/weprotectourown
Summary: AU: Emily Fields is the star quarterback at Rosewood University's football team. Alison DiLaurentis is the head cheerleader. They are the ultimate power couple on campus that everyone envies. What happens when a new student transfers in wanting to take Emily's position on the football team and has eyes for Alison?
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields, Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin/Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a few chapters already and still a work in progress.
> 
> Warning: there will be some triggering chapters in this story but I will put a warning for readers to know, if they so choose to skip them.
> 
> This one is NSFW towards the end. Enjoy!

In the early morning Rosewood University was at its most peaceful. The campus quiet, students and faculty have yet to arrive. It resides on the outskirts of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Even though it was considered to be one of the smaller universities in the state it ranks high in many programs across the country.

The education program ranked in the top five in the country. It's why Alison DiLaurentis chose to stay in her hometown to attend RU. She took a parenting class her senior year of high school and the second half of the semester she was required to go assist and tutor at the local elementary school. She had no idea that she would fall in love with teaching. For being the queen bee in high school, she figured being a CEO of some big corporate company would be her future. But nahh, that wasn't her calling.

Ali even decided to teach high school English. She had a love for words, literature, and writing. It never occurred to her to pursue a career in what she considered as her hobby. But being accepted into the prestigious was just a bonus to what really got her thinking about attending RU in the first place. She was offered a cheerleading scholarship as a senior after she lead her high school team to win Nationals. So the blonde took her skills to the collegiate level and was appointed the varsity team captain going into her third year.

But see the blonde's girlfriend, Emily Fields, happened to attend the same university also. Unlike Ali, Emily wanted to be a doctor. So of course, Emily was going through the top ten programs for Psychology on the east coast and for pre-med. That wasn't the only reason why the brunette chose this place though.

Emily had a special athletic skill set in high school. She was the quarterback for the football team. Her father, Wayne played for West Point's team, so she fell in love with the game. She grew up on football fields while she got to work out with her dad and his team. The brunette started out playing in leagues that would allow her to play and she was better than most boys on the field. So it was no surprise to anyone when Emily decided to try out for the high school team. Pam, her mother, had reservations over her dreams of being a football player especially in Rosewood. It took a lot of fighting with the school board and opposing parents but the coaches believed in her and the feisty brunette proved them all wrong.

The brunette had an arm on her and her gift of being able to read the field is what made her stand out. She never asked for special treatment just because she was a female. Emily did everything the boys would do and the boys fell for Emily too. She was quite the leader on and off the field. She was the one that led the high school to their first conference championship in over eight years. With her skills, discipline, leadership, vision and of course her arm, Emily received a full athletic scholarship to be the new quarterback for Rosewood University.

The college was rebuilding their team from the ground up. The coaching staff thought what better way than having the first team all conference quarterback as their starter. Two years later as a junior Emily was ranked number 5 in the country in the NCAA. Her stats were out of this world. She's also brought in running backs, linebackers, centers, safeties, you name it from all over the country wanting to play with her.

At the end of the day though, Emily's biggest accomplishment was her girlfriend. Ali and Emily had met their freshmen year of high school in English class. The brunette's dad, after his career in the military decided to join the police force. He was a detective for the Rosewood Police Department and so he moved his family from Texas, the last place he was stationed, to this town. They were paired together for a group paper on Great Expectations which they aced. Ever since that paper, that was their favorite book.

Alison had been the one to make the first move. They were at the blonde's house working on homework on her bed when she called out to Emily to catch her attention. The brunette turned her head to face Ali when she leaned in and pressed her lips to the brunettes. You could say the rest was history after that. They have been together for almost 7 years. Being each other's first everything - first date, first kiss, first homecoming, first prom, first time being really together, and first love.

The couple lived in an apartment off campus. After living in two separate dorms their first year of college, they instantly knew that they were going to have to live together. So they moved into Harristown in a one bedroom. Both of the women didn't want to deal with roommates or said roommates interrupting their sexy time or giving them shit for enjoying having sex with each other on almost a daily basis.

An alarmed went off at 5 a.m. when a tan muscular arm reached out from beneath the comforter and slammed her hand to get it to stop. The brunette had weight lifting this great Wednesday morning. Pre-season workouts were "optional" but everyone knew when it was said to be optional, it's actually mandatory. Emily lifted her head and kissed the bare shoulder in front of her. Even though she needed to climb out of bed she snuggled deeper around her goddess. She felt Ali's body pur in her sleep.

"Morning baby." The blonde rasped out in her morning sleepy voice, she wiggled her bottom into Em's front.

"Mmm good morning beautiful."

"We really need to get up. You have to lift today and I have to go run tryouts." Ali's team had lost a significant amount of seniors due to graduation so she was on the search for a few flyers, tumblers, and good bases.

"I know" the brunette groaned "but I'd rather stay naked with you."

"Don't do that babe. You know that's all I want to do too but it has to wait until the weekend, okay?" Emily pouted at her girlfriend but knew she was right. They had a long weekend coming up and they were going up to the lake house with their friends. Unfortunately, they both had to rise and shine if they wanted to get the day going.

"Will you at least shower with me?"

"Yes, but no funny business Em." Ali sauntered her way to the bathroom swaying her hips knowing it would get her girlfriend out of their bed.

"Damn you're hot. Fine, I'll be good baby."

After their shower they headed to the athletic complex. It's where all the athletes had their practice fields, the state of the art gyms, and weight rooms. When they came to their crossroads, they shared a kiss and went their separate ways. But not without getting the hoots and hollers from the men and the awws from the women.

"Knock it off guys, lets go. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish. And maybe some of you can spend your free time trying to find your own girlfriends so you guys can stop watching me and mine." Emily winked at the blushing blonde as she left with her team.

"God Ali, you are so lucky." One of the younger girls on Ali's team said.

"Don't give her a bigger head about Emily or she won't be able to walk in through those gym doors." Hanna joked.

Hanna Marin was a fellow cheerleader on Ali's team. She was from New York and was a fashion major. She designed their uniforms every season in hope of being original. Ali and Hanna were roommates when all the athletes had to room with one of the their teammates in the dorms. They loved to shop together and binge watch Grey's Anatomy when they could. But the one thing that Ali loved about her most was her sense of humor, even when she would say things at the most inappropriate of times. It was a plus that Hanna and Emily got along really well.

"Watch it Hanna. You're just jealous that I have her." Ali smirked.

"Oh please, I'm more thankful than anything." The other blonde winked. Emily had been the reason why Hanna and Caleb were dating. He was a computer science wiz but he was also good at handling a football. Her girlfriend had asked Caleb to join a pick up game of football at the park one day and once she saw his moves on the field she convinced Caleb to tryout for the team. With a high recommendation from their quarterback and his skills alone got him a spot.

"Alright, ladies let's warm up then lets get in formation. And quick announcement, we have to share the open gym with some of the football players today. They're supposed to be quiet and out of the way, so don't let any of them distract you." Ali started tryouts in hopes that Emily would be one of the players who will be sharing the gym with her today.

Emily and the boys were spread out throughout the weight room. There were stations set up that they all had to do at least three times before they got to leave for the morning. The brunette was doing squats with Toby and Caleb spotting her.

"Are you guys ready for the weekend?" Toby asked.

Toby Cavanaugh was Spencer Hasting's boyfriend. Emily met Toby through football of course and Spencer had lived down the hall from her freshman year. Spencer was the captain of the field hockey team. Her and Spencer got really close when Emily needed help with her Russian Literature class. It was her elective that year for her English competency. She was struggling and luckily Spencer was a genius and offered to tutor her.

"This weekend is all Hanna has been talking about." Caleb added. "What the big deal?"

"Ali's parent's lake house is ginormous dude. It's right on the lake, a lot of room, with a boat and jet skis, there's a little beach area to hang out in. You won't be bored but it's a great place to relax."

"Sounds awesome. I wish I got to go with you guys last time you went." Caleb had gotten the chickenpox. He didn't want Hanna to get them, seeing as she never has either, so he stayed behind.

"Spencer is excited too. It'll be nice if she actually relaxes." We laughed at the absurd idea of Spencer chilling out but they all could hope.

"I'm excited to catch a break too. Right before everyone else on campus moves back and classes start again. But come on, let's finish up. I have to work out with the wide receivers in the open gym."

Emily finished up with Toby and Caleb just to head to another work out. At least working with the wide receivers wasn't as strenuous. The WRs would be practicing their footwork while she had the opportunity to stretch her arm out and keep her arm game ready. She also got to work on her footwork which she always enjoyed.

The brunette entered the gym and sat on the bleachers facing the cheerleaders. She was lacing up her nikes while she got to watch Alison from the sidelines. Her blonde was pacing with a clipboard in her hands writing down notes. She didn't want to disturb her girlfriend so she walked to her side of the gym that she was occupying.

"Hey coach." Emily greeted her offensive coach.

"Hi Emily. Ready to stretch out? Tim and Cam will be here in a minute." She nodded as she started to loosen her arms and legs. Not that it took too long because she already got a work out in.

"Hey Em! We're ready when you are. The usual start?" Tim and Cam dropped their bags on the bleachers and ran up to her.

"Yup and at the end I want to throw a couple long ones too."

The trio started their work out. Tim and Cam being the first string wide receivers they would be the ones most likely to catch the quarterbacks throws on the field. They always enjoyed working with the brunette. They were also the first ones to befriend her when the rest of the guys had to get used to the idea of having a woman on the team.

Today Emily felt real good because she was hitting her targets real well, not that she didn't always but today was a big exception. She smiled big when she threw the ball right into Tim's hands during that last complicated route. The cheerleaders were taking a break while they were still practicing. The brunette could feel her cheerleader's eyes on her skin. Ali's team just sat and ogled the three of football players.

"Damn, can someone hook me up with Tim? God, he's gorgeous." One cheerleader said while a few others agreed.

"Oh please, Cam is so handsome. I want to climb him like a tree." Another cheerleader added as the others also agreed with her.

"Fuck those two. Who doesn't want the QB? She's so damn sexy. Look at those arms and those legs." Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads while trying to catch a glimpse of their head cheerleader. The new girl, Mona, probably didn't know about Emily being Ali's girlfriend. All the others on the team did and knew that those two were an item. They all envied their relationship and constantly stamped them as "relationship goals". But Mona was trying out for the team and had just transferred from another school.

"What?" Mona asked. "It's true. I've read up on her, her numbers are amazing. But wow, I'd love to see her in uniform." The brunette had her eyes on the QB intently.

Ali on the other hand had heard Mona and what she had to say. She wanted to go over their and tell her to back off right now but she couldn't. She had to remain calm because truth be told, it wasn't the first time Ali had to deal with her teammates having goo goo eyes for her girlfriend. But it didn't mean that she was always chill about it.

"Ali, your claws are showing. Relax. I'm sure she doesn't know that you two are together." Hanna tried to contain the other blonde before she went off. Unfortunately Ali knew that Mona was a very good base and tumbler. She didn't have to like her though. The players were done with their practice so it meant that break time was over for her girls.

"Okay ladies, break time is over. Let's finish out the rest of the day strong and just maybe I'll let us out early." A football hit the blonde at the ankles. She bent over to pick it up when her QB had ran up to her.

"Hi baby. I can take that off your hands." Emily had her hands on Ali's hips, rubbing her thumbs under the skin tight tank top she happened to be wearing.

The blonde stood up straight and turned towards her girl popping her hip out a little while holding out the football, "would you mind keeping your equipment from interrupting my tryouts?" Ali smirked.

"Not if it means that I get to be all up on the head cheerleader." Emily relayed back. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her in for a quick passionate kiss leaving Ali's mind spinning. The QB released her girl and winked.

"I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too Em." Ali was flushed at the desire pulling at her lower abdomen while everyone was waiting on her for instructions. When she turned she saw her team giving her that "I wish I had that" type of look. Maybe except for Mona who heard the whole exchange was completely jealous of Ali.

Ali and Hanna were walking out of the gym when they had bumped into Aria Montgomery. The girls had met Aria through their First Year Experience class. First year students were required to take this class just so they could adjust to campus life easier. They got lucky that the five friends got to experience it together. It was weird to see her on this side of campus when she was a drama major. She was the artsy one of the group who happened to be dating Ezra Fitz. He was a film major who wanted to go into screenwriting. They were the perfect match.

"Hey Aria! What are you doing on this side of campus?" Hanna asked.

"I came to meet up with Ezra after he was done from his cycling class." Aria responded.

"He goes to a cycling class?" Ali chuckled at the idea.

"He's always been a biker and he actually enjoys it." The smaller brunette giggled. "Oh Ali, by the way, Ezra and I will be joining you this weekend. We both got out of hour shifts." Ezra and Aria both worked at the movie theater in town.

"Oh great! This weekend is going to be awesome. All the couples, some booze, the beach, the sun. Perfect getaway before classes start up again." The blonde was so ecstatic for the get together.

"Well I'm starving. See you this weekend Aria!" The blondes waved goodbye and headed home.

After being dropped off Ali opened her front door and was hit with the smell of one of her favorite dinners, chicken piccata. Emily was quite the talent in the kitchen. She took it up as a hobby as a way to relax from sports. Being an athlete she was very conscious about what she ate, even though she had her guilty pleasures that she indulged in quite often, she taught herself to cook. Alison was grateful for her girl's master chef skills because unlike her, she didn't obtain the same caliber in the kitchen as Em.

"Hey baby! Dinner smells delicious as always. Is it one of my faves that I smell?" The blonde called out. As she hung her keys on the hook by their door, shed her shoes, and dropped her backpack on the couch while heading into the kitchen.

"Hi gorgeous! It sure is. Go wash up cause it's just about ready." Em leaned over and gave Ali a chaste kiss on the lips and swatted her girls ass with the dish towel when she walked away.

The couple caught each other up on their days. The brunette told her cheerleader about how her arm felt game ready today and that she was excited for their first game in two weeks. While Ali had caught her QB up on the girls that she thought had some serious potential and could send her team to win Nationals.

"That sounds amazing Ali. I'm sure with your routines and those new girls coming in, that you could win the title this year!" Emily was Ali's biggest fan and supporter. She came to every competition when she could. She helped with routines if for whatever reason Ali was stuck. She always sat in the front row so her cheerleader could see her cheering her on.

"Yeah, well I have one girl who I'm not too fond of but she is an amazing tumbler and a decent base."

"Who?"

"This girl, Mona."

"Oh, I know her." Emily added.

"How do you know her?" The blondes brow furrowed a bit.

"She works at the Indoor Athletic Complex as the front desk receptionist. I see her during my workouts there occasionally."

"Oh, well she definitely has a thing for you." Ali rolled her eyes at the thought.

"She does not."

"She does too Em. She practically was eye fucking you during our break earlier. Of course she had to comment on your muscular arms and your leg. But of course she wants to see you in your jersey." The blonde was practically growing her words by the end of her breath. The cheerleader wasn't jealous per se but she did have an issue with the way other girls or guys would stare or make comments about her girlfriend.

Em reached across the table to try to bring her girl back down to earth. "Hey sweetheart... you know I don't care about her. I don't even know her, so her comments don't mean anything to me."

"Ugh, I know babe. But you know how I get."

"I do and I love you for it. Besides she probably saw our kiss in the gym so there's no way she doesn't know who I belong to." The brunette slowly got up and kneeled right in front of her beautiful cheerleader.

"And who do you belong to exactly?" Ali turned body so she was facing the brunette.

"You. And only you. Forever and always." Those words made pale skin gather goosebumps because Em was right. Emily was her's as much as she was Emily's. She dipped her head forward and caught her girlfriends lips.

Emily kissed her with mutual passion while rubbing the smooth legs that were pulling her in. Once Ali locked her ankles around the QBs midsection, the brunette slipped her hands under those thighs and stood up. The blonde squealed at being lifted up but never stopped kissing her girl. The taller girl maneuvered them into their bedroom plopping Ali down on her back. She stripped off her cut off shirt leaving her in a sports bra while yanking off Alison's spanx. The blonde always went without underwear when she had cheer practice. It was more comfortable for her and one less piece of clothing for Em to take off.

"I want all of your clothes off now baby." Ali demanded.

The QB took a step back from the foot of their bed and slowly shed her clothes teasing her horny girlfriend. She loved the effect she had on Alison even after all these years. The blonde also took off the rest of clothes off so she could have full skin on skin contact with her lover. She hooked her index finger to Emily once she was completely naked. Their bodies met in the center of bed. Moans were released at the feeling of each others bodies on each other.

"Fuck me." Emily pleaded. The QB slightly loved when Ali's jealousy struck through because she got the better end of the deal. The blonde always wanted to mark her body as hers which the taller brunette was never opposed.

"As you wish my love." The sentiment always made Em's heart soar.

The cheerleader rolled them over so she could top the brunette. She sucked at her pulse point making sure she sucked hard enough to leave a mark on that beautiful tan neck she loved so much. The blonde left open-mouthed kisses down Emily's sternum to a supple breasts while massaging the other globe. Her tongue lashed at the hardens\ brown nipple. She sucked it into her mouth knowing what that did to her girlfriend's body.

"God your mouth feels amazing babe." Emily was being teased in the best way possible. She knew how wet she was and her body was ready for whatever her blonde had planned for her. The brunette felt those heart shape lips descend down and over her abs. They tensed at the sensation. Em felt fingertips swipe through her slit and groaned.

"Fuck you're so wet for me Em." Ali didn't waste anymore time. She wanted send her girlfriend's world upside down. She licked through Em's slippery folds and moaned at the taste. The blonde never could get enough of her girls taste on her buds. Emily threaded her fingers into blonde curls and tugged. She flicked at the brunette's clit bringing it out from beneath its hood. She took turns circling it, flattening her tongue over it, and massaging it, Ali felt her girl roll her hips against her own lips and tongue.

"Oh my god Ali. I'm so close" The brunette was on edge but she wanted to pleasure her girlfriend at the same time. "Baby please come up here. I need to taste you too." Ali knew what her girl wanted so she turned around and straddle Emily's face while she went back to work. Emily brought her hands to Ali's hips to bring her pussy close to her mouth. The QB skillfully manuerved her tongue at the blonde's slick opening. She plunged her tongue inside of her girlfriend while Ali's pushed to have that talented tongue deeper inside her.

They built up their movements feeling their impending orgasms ready to crash.

"Come in my mouth baby." Ali's dirty talk sent Emily right over the edge which the blonde followed right after her. They lick up each other residually arousal then Ali dismounted off her QBs face. The couple laid in silence for a second just catching their breath until Alison rolled to put her head on Emily's strong shoulder, throwing her leg over her hips and her hand resting on her girl's heart.

"I love you Ali." Emily kissed her sweaty forehead and hooked a finger under her blonde's chin wanting to look into those mesmerizing blue eyes and kissed her softly.

"I love you too Em."

"We should go to bed babe. We both have another early morning tomorrow. Goodnight my love." The two fell asleep wrapped around each other knowing that no one else in the world was a better match than the woman in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini vacation right before classes start up at RU with the whole crew!

The week went by so fast for the girls being caught up in practices, workouts, getting ready for classes to start, work, and whatever else. But now it was Friday morning and they had a mini 4 day vacation. The crew was meeting up outside of Ali and Emily's apartment ready to depart for their trip.

"Babe, we have to get going. Everyone is probably outside already." Emily shouted as she was checking their place out for anything that they might have forgotten. Ali was still running around trying to tidy up so when they got back on Monday they wouldn't have much to do but relax. Classes start back up again after Labor Day so having Monday off is always a plus.

"Alright, I'm just about done. Let's go meet everyone out front." They reached outside to see their friends' cars lined up with their engines still running. Emily and Ali had packed their car last night so they wouldn't have to wake up extra early to do it this morning. It's about 6:45 a.m. because they wanted to be on the road by 7. The drive was about an hour and a half west to get to Levington. It was your typical vacation small town that is busy in the summer but like a ghost town in the winter. So getting there early meant little traffic and getting to enjoy the full day after unpacking their cars and getting settled.

Spencer and Toby were waiting inside his classic red F-150 truck with a couple kayak stacked in the bed of the truck. Hanna, Caleb, Ezra, and Aria are carpooling in Hanna's silver Mercedes SUV that looked like it was going to explode if they even attempted to open up the doors. Emily's beloved black matte Ranger Rover, which she got as a graduation gift from her parents after high school, is already running waiting for the couple to be seated.

"Hey guys!" Emily waves at the cars while Ali does so silently. "So I'll lead the way and we'll be up at the house around 8:30. I figured we wouldn't have to make a pit stop for the bathrooms or anything because I can cook up breakfast once we get there."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?!" Hanna screeches. They were Emily's signature breakfast item that no one could top. Emily chuckled and nodded at her best friend.

"Alright, let's get moving. I'm ready to go tanning on the beach." Ali dragged Em away knowing she could talk to Hanna all day if she let her. As they pulled away the other two cars fell in line. It was about a half hour in and the couple was making small talk. Not the uncomfortable kind where you're trying to find something to talk about but just the kind a long-term relationship can handle because it doesn't always need to be a deep conversation.

Ali was fidgeting on her phone for some music to play on speakers when a dirty thought crossed her mind. She hit the song "Pillow Talk" by Zayn on her sex playlist. Emily probably wouldn't notice at first that it's that playlist. The blonde started singing to the lyrics while she threw her feet up on the dashboard. She was wearing some short shorts that barely covered her ass but showed off her defined and smooth legs.

"A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw, in the bed all day…" Ali faded out as she took her lotion from Em's glove compartment to rub on her legs. The brunette eyed her girlfriend from her peripheral vision. Her hands clutched the steering wheel a little harder at the sight. She had a thing for Ali's legs and the blonde knew it.

"Fucking in and fighting on, it's our paradise and it's our war zone…" The blonde placed her left hand on the tan beauty next to her and started to caress the strong thigh under her fingers. She would alternate between massaging, scratching, and trailing her fingers in a lite touch to form goosebumps on Emily's body.

The brunette couldn't ignore her girls hands but was focusing on the road so she wouldn't crash them into a ditch. Not only them but their friends as they were the leading car.

She had no idea what the blonde was up to but she wasn't going to stop her from whatever she had in mind. It was a long week for both of them so they were both too exhausted to really have any sexy time after Wednesday night. A couple days might not be a big deal to any other couple but no one was Ali and Emily. They had the sex drive of horny teenage boys for each other and it never simmered down no matter how many years they have been together.

"Baby…" Emily moaned out.

"I'm seeing the pain and I'm seeing the pleasure. Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us, bodies together." Ali loosened her seat belt around her waist and threw the strap behind her back so she could lean over the center console to reach her girlfriend. The blonde had an attachment to Em's neck. It was long, smooth, lean which was her comfort spot, where she would hide from the rest of the world, where she would bury her face into when she was asleep, and also one of Emily's erogenous zones.

Emily felt heart-shaped lips kiss, nibble, suck on her neck, specifically the muscle that tightened when she turned her head to the side. It was the spot that turned her into jello. "Fuck Ali…" The brunette knew that she was leaving yet another mark on her neck. Most people say hickeys are trashy but between the couple it was a way of showing affection, even more so when they get lost in the moment.

"Is that what you want babe?" Ali said seductively. She had a plan to make time go faster while they were in the car.

"W-what?" Emily was so caught up on the sensation of Ali's lips that she barely understood the question.

"Do you want me to fuck you while you drive?" The brunette just nodded. She was far past the point of returning. The QB was wet and horny at this point that she really needed her girlfriend to do something about that.

"Say it." The blonde demanded. Her hands started to rub at her girls strong abs and snuck up her t-shirt. Ali knew that her girlfriend wore a loose sports bra for comfort on their drive.

Emily was so lost on the feeling of all the stimulation her cheerleader was giving her that she couldn't form sentences. "Please…"

Ali slipped her fingers into Emily's sports bra that she used her index and thumb to tweaked the hershey kiss nipple hard when she didn't get the response she demanded.

"Please Ali, fuck me. I need your fingers inside of me." The cheerleader was still in the mood to tease so she didn't follow the brunette's plea. She switched to her girl's other hardened nipple rubbing her thumb over it. Emily's nipples were a sure fire way to get the girl wet, not that it was ever an issue.

Em felt the pleasure shooting right down to her center. Her blonde trailed her wandering hands to her inner thigh. The brunette spread her legs the best she could sitting in the driver's side. Luckily the drive was a straight away on the freeway. She decided to put the car on cruise control. Alison loved that her girl wore loose basketball shorts so she slipped her hands inside the band to reach a surprise.

"No underwear baby girl?" Ali's stomach clenched at the lack of cloth covering her QB's center. It would make continuing a lot easier for her. Her fingers met slick heat which caused Emily to moan out. Tantalizing slow Alison circled her brunette's wet clit while watching that beautiful bronze face contort in pleasure. Once she saw her girl worked up enough she slipped two fingers easily into her.

"Yes…" Emily hissed out. The intrusion of those long and glorious fingers is what she was craving. Alison always rubbed her the right way and always hit the deepest parts of her. She felt those digits starting to pump in and out of her. Her basketball shorts were ruined and wasn't even mad about it. The feeling that Ali brought out of her had her body reeling. "God your fingers feel amazing babe. You always hit the right spot."

"Em, you are so damn sexy." The brunette pushing her hips back and forth humping Ali's fingers. Her clit kept brushing against her girlfriends palm as she kept surging her hips forward. The more pleasure she felt, the harder she'd push. The blonde loved when Emily would ride her, this was a great alternative.

A couple songs had since passed but the next one playing was Ali's favorite. The chorus is what she always sang to her QB when they were in bed together. It was J. Cole's, Power Trip. Whenever it was played at a club they were at or even on the radio it turned Emily red as a tomato. The brunette would never tell anyone why it made her blush but Alison was the only one who would ever know.

The blonde started to pick up her pace, even fall in sync with the tempo of the song. She could feel Emily's walls pulling her in deeper and harder. Alison knew that Emily was close to her release.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want you to want me." Once the words were out of her mouth, Emily drew out a very long moan as her released slammed into her body making her thighs shake. Her knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard. She has no clue how she manage to stay between the lines on the road but she had. The brunette slightly wishes she wasn't driving so she could return the favor but it'll have to wait until later tonight.

"God babe, you know what you singing that song does to me." Alison just chuckled and slipped her fingers out. The blonde licked her QBs arousal off her fingers knowing Emily was watching her from the corner of her eye. She hummed at the taste and proceeded to link her fingers with Emily's. They only had twenty minutes left until they were at her lake house. She was proud of the time she took up on their drive.

Pulling up to the gate, Emily rolled her window down to punch in the code to open it. The hidden driveway was lined with trees before the clearing gave way to reveal the DiLaurentis lake house mansion. Ali's parents bought the property in Levington after stumbling upon it. They were taking a road trip down south to Alabama when her dad took the wrong exit. After exploring the small town they saw the property and impulsively bought it. Her parents decided to build the house from the ground up.

The house itself sat on at least 3 acres of land, half lakeside and half in the woods. The woods made a great track for the fourwheelers and dirt bikes. That was Ali's favorite part was tearing it up in the mud with her fourwheeler. Most people wouldn't think that but the blonde had her own personalized ATV. It was a black with hot pink paint for Alison's name in calligraphy on both sides. The design wasn't overly feminine but just enough for the cheerleader.

Everyone picked their designated spots in front of the house and exited their vehicles to stretch out their wound up limbs.

"Holy shit, nice digs Ali." Caleb stared at the mansion in awe of the place.

"There is plenty more to see dude." Toby came up behind Caleb as he just stood looking at his surroundings.

"Okay boys, before you go out showing him around the place. Let's get our stuff inside and you guys can pick a bedroom. Clearly, Em and I get the master, the rest is up for grabs." Everyone started to unload while Emily went straight into the kitchen to start their breakfast spread.

"We're getting the upstairs!" Hanna booked it up the stairs. The top floor of the house was like a loft. Caleb and the rest of the crew followed suit to go pick bedrooms. The upstairs had a mini kitchenette, a big living space with comfy recliners and couches with a 50 inch flat screen television. The bedrooms were large with floor to ceiling windows that shared the wrap around porch. Each room contained a queen size bed and it's own private bathroom. It was like rooming in a five-star hotel room.

Emily pulled the ingredients from the fridge and pantry to make her famous breakfast spread which usually included chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. It sounds like a typical meal but there was something about how the brunette cooked it that has everyone hooked. Alison busied herself unpacking their bags then changed into her new bathing suit. She knew this bathing suit was going to take her QBs breathe away. But she grabbed a sheer creme cover up.

Once the blonde was dressed she snuck up behind Em to wrap her arms around that slim waist. "Mmm, you feel good." Ali hummed against her girls neck. "Do you need any help?"

"So do you babe." Emily flipped pancake after pancake like a masterchef. "Actually, can you set the table? I'm just about finished with everything though." The QB turned to give Ali a quick peck.

Plates were loaded with food and steaming in their designated spots. "Guys, come eat!" The pitter patter of feet were pounding the tiles from the upstairs. Within the next 10 minutes, no one was saying a word as everyone stuffed their faces with breakfast.

"Gord, Erm thiz is so gurd." Everyone cracked up as Aria tried to speak with her mouth full of food.

"Uhm honey, what was that?" Ezra chuckled.

Aria blushed at being disgusting. "Sorry, I said this is so good." The crew nodded.

"Well today I figured everyone could be up to their own devices then tonight we would hit up the Watering Hole." Emily suggested as she was heading the table with Ali on her right. With nods from everyone, the crew took charge of cleaning up the kitchen as Ali and Em set and cooked breakfast for everyone. The blonde sauntered out through the back french door onto the deck that overlooked the lake. It was only 10 a.m. the sun was already starting to heat up.

"Babe, before you go lay out please put sunscreen on. I would love to not rub aloe on you all weekend." Emily shouted as she was heading into their room to change also.

"Well when you get out here you can do it!" Ali yelled back.

A cabana with a couple lounge chairs were already set in the sand for those whose skin couldn't handle the sun or heat while a couple others were in the sun for those who loved to tan. The blonde laid out perfectly on the lounge chair showing off all of her assets. She was dressed in a fire engine red one piece that had a high cut at her thighs with the steep cut at the chest. The color and shape of the suit made her look like a lifeguard from Baywatch.

Emily watched from the deck at her girlfriend tanning. It was such a beautiful sight to her. There weren't many times in the year that they got to relax like this and seeing it in the moment made her appreciate it all the more. She followed the path down to her girl with sunscreen in hand.

"How about I rub you down now?" The brunette said in a sultry tone into the ear of the blonde from behind. She eyed the goosebumps that exploded on Alison's skin. She nodded her answer. Em came around the chair to show her body off to her cheerleader while she started to rub sunscreen on Ali. Starting from her arms to the top of shoulders down to her exposed chest down both of her toned arms. Next Emily moved to the foot of the lounge chair to rub it into Ali's legs. The blonde watched her QBs strong hands massage the cream from the tops of her feet to her thighs. Those talented hands always turned her on at an instant.

A howl and wolf whistle came from behind the couple who was so into their subtle foreplay that they sort of forgot that they came with a whole group.

"Get a room!" Hanna shrieked with Spencer and Aria in tow. Emily removed her hands and shuffled her way onto the lounge chair with Ali. She sat between those porcelain thighs as the blonde adjusted herself to hold that tan body.

"Where are the boys?" Ali asked.

"They are taking a hike to Rory's Peak and doing man things." Spencer answered.

The girls laid out by the lake soaking in the rays and cooled off in the lake when necessary. They rarely spoke as the speaker was playing summer jams and they enjoyed each other's company with minimal conversation. It was the peace before the storm of classes starting again.

"Ugh, I'm so not ready for classes again." Hanna grumbled out.

"Shit, me neither." Spencer agreed but the group all whipped their heads at the brunette. "What?! I can dread school sometimes too."

"Well I'm excited for school to start so the season can start." Emily added to take the heat off of the brainiacs admission.

"Of course you are baby. You've been working so hard." Ali complimented and kissed the side of the brunette's neck.

"Are we looking at another winning season Em?" Aria wondered. She wasn't too into sports like her best friends but she went to their games and competitions to support them just like they came to every performance or play or production she was a part of.

"Is that even a question Aria?" Spencer chuckled.

"I'm very confident in saying that yes, another winning season and then some." Emily grinned as she told the girls.

After most of the day being spent on the beach the ladies wanted to tear up some dirt out on the tracks in the woods before sunset. Looking at the five friends you would never guess that this was their favorite activity on vacation, especially Alison's. Once they were out of their swimsuits and into clothes they could get dirty in they hopped onto their ATVs.

"Let's do this!" Alison screamed over their engines.

As always Alison took the lead while everyone trailed behind her. The sounds of engines revving and wheels shredding the dirt in its path. They all followed the trail until the woods gave way into a clearing called the mud pit. It was cleared of trees but mounds of dirt to ride through. The girls circled around each other while doing donuts in the dirt. The stress relief they felt from riding was just as good as any other device because the adrenaline of the speed and thrill made them forget about all their troubles.

Past the mud pit was the outskirts of the woods that was on the other side of Rory's Peak which gave the perfect view for a sunset. The sun was making its descent over Levington and it was quite the sight. The girls all took their helmets off to watch the view together.

"This has always been my favorite part of our trips. Is watching this sunset with you guys." Aria was known to always be sentimental but it was a statement that none of the others could deny.

"Alright, ladies we should start heading back so we can have some dinner before we head to the Watering Hole." Emily planned. The girls rode back and met up with the guys. When they pulled up to the house the guys were grilling up hamburgers and hotdogs. A typical dinner for vacation and simple. Conversation flowed as always between the friends. After being stuffed from dinner the couples divided to get ready for their night out.

"Hey babe! Are you gonna join me in here or what?" Ali yelled from their master bathroom. Emily didn't think twice about joining as they would be saving water resources together. After a round of love making, not that they ever resisted, they got dressed. The brunette adorned her body in a red spaghetti strap tank top that tucked into her light wash skinny jeans. She paired the outfit with black knee high boots. To top off the ensemble, she threw on her signature black leather jacket. Emily gave herself a once over in the full length mirror and deemed herself ready.

The blonde herself got dressed in the master bathroom to keep an element of surprise for her girlfriend. Once the season and school started it made it impossible to have nights out until it ended. So she was going to make sure her brunette would be drooling at the sight of her. Alison dressed in a simple yet elegant two piece with a strapless royal blue wrap as her top that showed off a tiny bit of her toned stomach and a high-low skirt with strappy brown sandals. Everyone else was downstairs waiting to leave.

Emily looked up at the railing of the stairs to see Ali descend the stairs in what looked like slow motion to her. She eyed her cheerleader move and it was like there was wind perfectly aimed at her to make that skirt fly, that small sliver of skin on displace, and her exposed shoulders. The QB knew she was practically drooling with her jaw on the floor but she couldn't help it when her love was drop dead gorgeous.

The brunette held out her arm for Ali to grab onto so she could escort her out as everyone hopped into the ubers. Em brushed the hair over her blonde's neck to leave an open mouthed kiss and whispered into the shell of her ear "god you look so beautiful but all I want to do is take you back to the house and have you scream my name." Alison gasped at the words but controlled herself.

"It'll have to wait until we get back later tonight sweetheart."

Heading into the Watering Hole it was a hole in the wall type of place but it was the best bar in town. There was an extension to the bar outside with fairy lights and a dj that played music until 4a.m. Levington being a small town, there wasn't much to do except work and drink. It had cooled down enough to not break a sweat while dancing.

"Pitchers of beers and tequila shots on me first." Ezra announced as he strolled to the outdoor bar.

The couples were wrapped up around each other on the makeshift dance floor with the rest of the town. It looked like everyone in town had the same idea as them. Bodies were swaying and getting rowdier by the minute. Their drinks had arrived at the table so they took a break. They each grabbed a shot of tequila and raised their glasses for a toast.

"To the end of our summer and to the beginning of another totally kick ass year!" Toby shouted.

"Here! Here!"

A slow song came on over the speakers and it happened to be Alison and Emily's song. The brunette stood and reached her hand out for her to grab.

"Will you have this dance with me?" Emily asked.

"Always baby."

The couple took up the middle of the dance floor. Em had Ali's hand in her own while Ali had her other arm slung around the brunette neck. The blonde laid her head on her QBs strong shoulder while Emily held her close with her arm around Ali's waist. They swayed back and forth while Ali sung the words into Emily's neck.

"Do you remember when I first heard this song?" The blonde ask as a memory started to play out in her mind.

"Of course I do. It's when I finally made you my girlfriend."

_Emily had been devising a plan while Alison had been on her volunteer trip. She was gone for the whole week but was finally going to be home the next day. The blonde was volunteering with the Humane Society helping build houses down in Louisiana. They've barely gotten a chance to talk because Ali was busy and exhausted after a long day of building in southern heat. But it gave Em time to figure out exactly how she was finally going to ask Alison DiLaurentis to be her girlfriend._

__

__

_The two had been dating but non-exclusively for the past few months. It wasn't always easy though because they were two girls trying to navigate through their sexuality and their deep feelings for each other. Both things were scary and no experience with it so being cautious was the only way but it was hard._

__

__

_They wanted to take it slow as they were just freshmen in high school. But Emily knew that there was nothing more that she wanted than was to be official with her dream girl. At first she had no idea how she was going to ask until she was talking to her cousin on the phone the day before and it all clicked._

__

__

_It was Sunday morning and Alison had snuck into Emily's bed. Pam had let Alison in as she called to let her know that her group had drove through the night to get home earlier than expected. She slid her arm around the football players waist and pulled that body closer to her. She hummed at the warmth she felt having the girl in her arms._

__

__

_Emily woke up more comfortable than when she went to bed. A breathy snore was coming from behind and she realized it was Ali. She slowly turned over in bed to be met with the beautiful vision of the blonde that was always on her mind. The brunette thought this was when she looked the most beautiful is when she was sleeping. The peace and childlike innocence that surrounded Ali was what drew Emily to lean in and lightly kiss the lips of the blonde beauty. Luckily she wouldn't wake her but to her, it was the best opportunity to start her plan._

__

__

_The QB had slipped out from under the covers to shower and get dressed. Once she was in jeans and a white v-neck, through on her red converse, grabbed her black leather jacket. She left a pink paper bag on the night stand so it was first thing Ali would see when she finally woke up._

__

__

_*All The Way by TimeFlies plays*_

__

__

_Alison being stirred from her deep sleep with a familiar song hitting her ears. When she realizes the song that's playing, she reaches for her phone and answers._

__

__

_"Where are you? I went back to sleep this morning knowing I was cuddling you."_

__

__

_"You'll find me soon enough. Get dressed and ready and open the pink bag. See ya soon gorgeous."_

__

__

_The blondes interest piqued as she was hung up on. She did as she was told and opened the pink bag. There was an index card, her favorite chocolate, and a slip of paper._

__

__

_She read "Hey you, welcome home. I'm so happy you're back. But figure out the locations and follow the clues and you'll find me. This is where we used to spend our Wednesday nights together. These nights became my favorite nights because it's where I knew I would see you every week outside of school. Go here and find the next bag."_

__

__

_Alison knew exactly where to go. When they were freshmen they signed up to volunteer at the community center to watch the kids whose parents who were taking GED classes. They might not have gotten paid but the kids were adorable and ensured time well spent with Emily. They were still getting to know each other at that point when Emily had moved to Rosewood. But those Wednesday night she knew she felt something for the brunette that was more than friendly when she'd watch her play with the kids._

__

__

_She rode her bike over to the community center but it was early on Sunday morning and it was closed. The blonde scanned the area for a bag when she spotted it by the huge pirate slide. Ali opened the gate to reach the bag and when she peered inside there was a mini football and another index card._

__

__

_"Go to the place where we had our first late night talk. We spent a lot of nights here together especially those hard days that only teenagers can have. But who knew sitting here would hold a special place in my heart. It is because this is where we really got close. We revealed our pasts, our hopes, dreamt about our futures. This is where I had the privilege of seeing that beautiful heart of yours."_

__

__

_The next spot was definitely the football field bleachers. Sounds really cliche since Ali was a cheerleader and Em was a football player. But after a particularly hard fought game but unfortunately lost, Emily sat on the bleachers to think and Ali searched for her as she knew that it was a hard game to lose for the other girl. The worst part was that one of the players had purposefully missed their block so the linemen from the other team had tackled the brunette so hard that it knocked the football from her hands into a fumble. It was picked up by the other team and scored the final touchdown to end the tied game. Emily almost quit the team that night but after a heart to heart with the blonde in the bleachers she didn't. After that night, whenever they had any difficult times they had met or found each other in the bleachers._

__

__

_She walked up the familiar path and found another pink bag right by the press box. The box had fortune cookies from their favorite chinese restaurant._

__

__

_"Go to our favorite chinese restaurant. I rarely ate out to begin with but anytime I did it was with you and you got me hooked on Chang's House. Can't ever have chinese and not think of you."_

__

__

_Alison biked to the center of town to Chang's House. She walked in not really knowing where to look for the bag until Sherry, the owner, walked to her with a pink bag._

__

__

_"Thank you. Can't believe she roped you into this whole thing." She blushed bright pink._

__

__

_"I find it very sweet dear. She's a special one, hold onto that one." Sherry advised then walked away to tend to a table._

__

__

_She walked to her bike and opened up the bag once again. It had a peach in it. She became confused at the clue until she read the index card._

__

__

_"Go to the place where I first saw you practice this routine. You knew I was coming to watch and would see your routine for the first time for the pep rally. Little did I know that I would be pretty much drooling during the whole thing."_

__

__

_Alison chuckled at the clue and heat came to her cheeks a little bit. It was true. The blonde had been nervous about inviting Emily to the gym during her cheer practice because of the routine they would be practicing. She was a freshmen on the varsity cheer squad which meant the routine was more provocative than a JV routine. But she did because at that point they had been flirting like crazy and teasing each other when they got the chance._

__

__

_Once she got to the high school she rode around to the back to the gymnasium. Luckily no one was there so she spotted the pink bag right by the entrance. Opening the bag it had a bag of bunch-a-crunch._

__

__

_"Go to the place where we can't ever get a milkshake without a bag of these."_

__

__

_The blonde always had a craving of chocolate when mother nature was about to hit. Emily learned that milkshakes were a great way to scratch that itch during that time. So they would hit up the milkshake stand downtown. It was a Rosewood tourist classic. The guy who owned the place, Randy, wanted milkshakes to be accessible and on-the-go for everyone. Sundays were the only day that he was closed. So right on the ordering window sill was another clue but not in a bag._

__

__

_It was a rolled piece of paper tied with a ribbon. When she unraveled it, "Each place I took you around town is a place that is special to us or shows a special moment in our relationship and friendship. This next place is brand new but why don't you come find me and we'll make a new memory here."_

__

__

_The map showed all the places she had already visited but the next place was the wooden park. Alison knew that Emily had a thing for the wooden park because she would always run through the park and play around as a part of her strange workout for football. She dropped the bag with the others in the basket of her bike and made her way there. Once she got to the park she saw Emily sitting on the stop of the playscape with something in her hands._

__

__

_As she climbed the playscape to get to Emily she could hear music playing. Looking around she was surprised that there weren't any kids or parents around the park. Emily was smiling brightly at her._

__

__

_"Em, what is all of this…?" She didn't get her answer. Emily flipped around the stock cards that were in her hand and pointed to the cards. There was writing on it that she wanted Ali to read as the song in the background was playing while ocean blue eyes followed along._

__

__

**So lately, been wondering**

****

****

**Who will be there to take my place**

****

****

**When I'm gone, you'll need love**

It's been

**To light the shadows on your face**

****

****

**If a great wave shall fall**

****

****

**It would fall upon us all**

****

****

**And between the sand and stone**

9 weeks

**Could you make it on your own?**

****

****

**If I could, then I would**

****

****

**I'll go wherever you will go**

****

****

**Way up high or down low**

1 day

**I'll go wherever you will go**

****

****

**And maybe I'll work out**

****

****

**A way to make it back some day**

16 hours

**Towards you, to guide you**

****

****

**Through the darkest of your days**

****

****

**If a great wave shall fall**

****

****

**It would fall upon us all**

Since we first kissed.

**Well I hope there's someone out there**

****

****

**Who can bring me back to you**

****

****

**If I could, then I would**

****

****

**I'll go wherever you will go**

Who knew that doing a group paper in English class would change my whole life?

**Way up high or down low**

****

****

**I'll go wherever you will go**

****

****

But in the best way possible

**Run away with my heart**

****

****

**Run away with my hope**

****

****

**Run away with my love**

This journey with you has been anything but easy but I don't regret one second of it.

**I know now, just quite how**

****

****

**My life and love might still go on**

****

****

**In your heart, in your mind**

I've experienced a love like no other with my best friend.

**I'll stay with you for all of time**

****

****

**If I could, then I would**

****

****

**I'll go wherever you will go**

It doesn't get much better than that.

**Way up high or down low**

****

****

**I'll wherever you will go**

****

****

**If I could make you mine**

****

****

**I'll go wherever you will go**

But it could get better….

**If I could turn back time**

****

****

**I'll go wherever you will**

If you would be my girlfriend?

**I'll go wherever you will go**

_Alison was in shock because she wasn't expecting this surprise. She barely could get the word out but she whispered "yes" and nodded her head vigorously. The blonde took the few steps it took to get to Emily and grabbed onto that tanned face to kiss her girlfriend properly._

__

__

_"There isn't anywhere I would go where you aren't. I'll go wherever you will go." Emily said once they pulled their lips apart._

__

__

_Alison smiled at the memory because it was one of the best days of her life. She couldn't be more grateful that Emily stepped up and asked her. Those days of questioning everything about herself was so hard especially at that young age but experiencing it with Emily made it worth it. If she hadn't, if she hadn't jumped head first into their relationship she doesn't know where she would be. She looked up into those mocha eyes that held her whole world. Then she glanced around seeing her best friends with their significant others. They were wrapped up in the moment but none of them would give it up. It was the best way to end their summer._

__

__

_"I'm so in love with you Emily Fields." Alison declared as she leaned in._

__

__

_"I'm so head over heels in love with you Alison DiLaurentis." Emily met her half way and sealed the declaration of love between them with a passionate kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or comment!
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @Queen_SelfMade or on tumblr @oneofthegreatsofmylife
> 
> Big love,  
> WPOO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has her first game of the season! Is the captain ready for her home opener?

It's been a month since their fabulous four day weekend up in Levington. It also means their life back at RU was in full swing. It's about to reach first exam time of the season for both Em and Ali, taking a full class schedule took double the work for two student athletes. This was the busiest time of the year for the couple. Practices, games, workouts, and school itself took up all their time and they rarely got to see each other until they fell into bed next to each other.

Weekends would be nice except that Emily and Ali had been on the road to New York and Ohio for away games the past couple weeks for games. The trips out-of-state would be amazing if they got to spend it together but seeing as it was team rules to only share a room with a fellow teammates on away games. As the QB predicted they would be on their way to another winning season. The Titans were on a 2-0 winning streak and hopefully 3-0 after the first home game this weekend. That meant the first pep rally was happening Thursday night.

Rosewood University tradition held a pep rally the night before their first home game because it was supposed to be lucky, the hype and positive vibes lead the team into a win. It held a record in the NCAA for the past 40 years that the Titans have never lost their first home game. That included an extra routine for the head cheerleader to create for this week. Ali felt the pressure because so was Emily. The Titans were going head to head with another 2-0 team, Alabama's Sherwood University. One team had to break their undefeated season and Emily refused to let it be her team. The brunette was working twice as hard for this weeks game and it had Ali worried because no one's body should be under that much stress in a span of a week.

While Ali had Hannah teaching the girls their choreography for the pep rally routine, the blonde stepped out of the gym to call her girlfriend.

"Hey you!" Em answered.

"Hi! Please tell me you're at home relaxing since you're finished with your classes today."

"I just got home from a run."

"Babe…"

"Ali, I know okay. My run is the last extra thing I'll do for the week before Friday."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Get back to practice then come home to me."

"Got it. I love you."

"I love you too!"

Alison headed back into the gym to see that her girls had most of the routine down which was good enough for her. One last run through and clean it up on Wednesday and they'd be ready. Emily decided to call in Thai take out for them since it would be the first time in weeks that they'd be in the space as each other and awake. A little night of relaxation together would be good for their souls.

The blonde walked into an apartment that had candles everywhere, lights dimmed down and Thai food sitting on the table. It smelled like her favorite chicken curry with samosas. Emily walked to her with two glasses of white wine and greeted her with a sweet kiss.

"Come on, let's eat dinner then you and I are taking a bath together." The QB directed.

The ate silently while enjoying being in each other company. The candles lit created a romantic ambience. After both stomachs were full they headed into their bathroom to see that Emily already half filled the tub with water and even more candles on every surface. Ali started filling in the rest of the tub and dropped in two bath bombs from Lush. It was her favorite ones that Em bought for her.

Emily stepped into the tub first and spread her legs so Ali could step right between them. They hummed at the feeling of naked slick skin touching for the first time in weeks. The brunette took Ali's shampoo and squirted a dollop into her palm. She massaged it through golden locks and deep into her girl's scalp. Feeling Alison's head droop back onto her shoulder meant that she had her deeply relaxed. Taking a cup from the edge of the tub, she start to pour the water over her cheerleaders scalp to wash out the shampoo. Soon she started Ali's conditioner and repeated the same process. Now she knew for a fact that her girlfriend was knocked out cold.

The QB carefully lifted Ali's body out of the tub and moved her into their bed. She knew that her girlfriend was just exhausted as she was from their schedules. Emily drained the tub and hopped back in for a quick shower to join Ali for a good night's sleep. When she finished she didn't bother putting clothes on because she didn't dress her blond in any either. A night of sleeping naked was perfect for her. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Alison woke up earlier than Emily and boy was she glad that she did. Her body newly rejuvenated after their bath together, granted she doesn't remember getting to bed but knew it was her girlfriend's doing. Wanting to make it up to her brunette, she wants to give her the wake up call of a lifetime. Luckily her QB had the sense to keep them naked after last night. They weren't connected this morning as per usual. She rolled over to see her girl spread out similar to a starfish. The sheet was doing a horrible job of covering that gorgeous body. A corner of it was draped over tan hips and everything else revealed.

The blonde's fingers had a mind of their own as they started to play with chocolate colored nipples. They both hardened at the touch and she couldn't resist taking one into her mouth. She sucked and flicked the tip with just enough pressure without waking her girl up. Emily shifted slightly at the unnoticed foreplay. The cheerleader kissed her way down a toned stomach and removed the sliver of fabric to reveal the rest of that flawless tan skin.

She slid her body between taut thighs and brought her face closer to the brunette's center. Wet was an understatement at what she saw. But what shocked her was the wax that her girl had chosen this time around. Ali never knew her girl to go without her usual strip down the middle of her mound until right this second. Must have been a surprise for her and one she was happy to take advantage of. Ali ran her finger through slick heat and licked the arousal up. She groaned at the taste and couldn't take the teasing anymore. The blonde took her first lick and knew that she wouldn't stop until her QB was coming in her mouth.

Emily was definitely having a wet dream until she realized that it wasn't a dream. Her cheerleader was for sure waking her up the best way possible. Ali probably wasn't expecting the surprise wax she had gotten earlier in the week. She figured they could celebrate together after Saturday's game but she wouldn't deny this wake up. The brunette felt that talented tongue hit her clit and knew it was out from beneath its hood. She was turned on beyond belief and reaching her hands down to thread her fingers into blonde hair.

"Baby your tongue is phenomenal." Tan hips bucked up and down following the blonde's tongue in whichever way it moved. Alison was in heaven while she flicked and sucked and licked but she wanted more. Slipping her hands underneath a tight ass she lifted her girlfriend to have a deeper access to push her tongue right into her walls. Her taste buds burst with Emily's arousal and she probed her tongue to have more.

The football player couldn't control the moans and her shouting Alison's name with how deep her tongue was reaching. She knew she was on the verge of coming right into the blonde's mouth but she wanted her girl to come right with her.

"Get up here and straddle my hips. I know you're just as wet as me baby. You know how good it'll feel to ride me when we're both this wet."

The blonde didn't want to stop or pull out from where she was right now but her girlfriends words went right to her core. She moved as fast as she could and hopped onto those hips. Ali put her hands on the wall and started to grind right onto Emily's wet clit. They moaned in unison at the pressure and the brunette took it further by planting her feet on their mattress and reached up to Alison's breast to brush her thumbs right over erect pink nipples while grinding upwards when the blonde grinded down.

"Holy fuck, Em I'm going to come so hard. I'm so close."

"Keep going baby girl. You're grinding on just the right spot for me too."

Both of them were reaching the point of being animalistic and following what their bodies wanted. Sweat started to overtake their bodies and Emily squeezed those full globes in her hands then traveled them to Ali's hips helping her grind even harder into her. The blonde began to yell out Emily's name as her climax took over her own body and took her girlfriend with her.

"OH MY GOD ALISON YESSS!"

"EMILYYYY!"

Alison collapsed right on top of Emily while they attempted to slow their breathing down. No words were exchanged because that release was what they both needed because they haven't connected in weeks. No, their relationship wasn't based on sex but it played a huge role in their intimacy. They missed it more than anything and took the opportunity when they could.

"There is nothing in the world that gets me to scream as loud as we just were than you and your body."

"There better not be or else there would be a serious problem." The couple lightly laughed. Emily drew patterns on the blonde's bare lower back. It always relaxed her after such a display of love.

"Come on, we have to get ready for class. Good thing we didn't have practice or anything this morning." They showered and got dressed before driving together onto campus. Alison still had some time on her hands before her class started so she walked with her QB to drop her off.

"Have a good day, I'll see you at the complex later. I love you." The brunette kissed her girl when they were interrupted by Hanna hooping and hollering behind them. Emily and Hanna had a class together on Tuesday and Thursday so this was a weekly routine for the other blonde. Ali sashayed knowing that her girl would be watching and didn't have to look back to know it.

Both women went through the rest of their weekly routine and it's finally Friday night, the night of the pep rally. Alison was getting ready at Hanna's apartment with the rest of her squad. While Em was with the boys at the football house pregaming because all the football players came to the pep rally a wee bit drunk which always made things even more hype. Ali couldn't wait to see the QB because she got quite handsy when alcohol was coursing through her veins. The cheerleading squad threw on their uniforms and their varsity jackets then rolled out to the huge open field right off campus, Soldier Field. The field was an open space in the middle of the woods with a ginormous fire pit and wood piled up sky high already. Off to the side was the slightly raised podium that the coaches and captain would stand to give their inspirational speeches to get the student riled up for the next nights game.

It was about night fall and students were starting to scatter around the open field. The cheer squad ready to perform once the football team arrived. The speakers were set in the grass bumping out music. Students lit the gigantic fire pit to provide warmth during once the temperature dropped. Off to the side of the entrance is your typical Rosewood University Titans banner for it to be torn right in half by the team and mascot.

The sounds of the bass drum echoes through the air that met that Emily and the boys and the coaches were running through the woods and on their way. Cheer squad paved an aisle by the banner with everyone else following suite. Finally Teddy Titan, the RU mascot, burst through the banner with Emily jogging behind with the rest of the team right on her heels. The crowd exploded in cheers, hooting and hollering.

Emily ran up to the podium as gracefully as she could even though the alcohol was definitely hitting her system. Ali watched her QB stumble, as she finally made her way through the rambunctious crowd to the front. The blonde could tell that she was drunk and giggled to herself. She eyed the brunette in her letterman jacket, jeans, and her white home jersey. Ali thought she looked so damn sexy in that outfit.

Emily started off, "Happy pep rally Rosewood!" The crowd cheered.

"Tomorrow night is our first home game of the season against Sherwood University. As tradition has it, all the hype from tonight carries us through victory. For 39 years, the Titans have NEVER lost a home game and I don't plan on breaking the streak tomorrow night." At this point Ali and her team started to get in formation between the speakers.

"Me and the boys are ready to kick some Mustang ass! We won't let you down! Head to Monty Stadium at 7, since we're home, wear all the white you have in your closet. We're having a White Out!" The boys, coaches, and Em were hollering and getting the students riled up. They started yelling with the team which practically shook the ground under the cheerleaders feet.

The team huddled the best they could with Em and her co-captains in the center."Titans what?"

"Never back down!"

"Titans what?"

"Never quit!"

"Titans what?"

"Move those chains!"

"Titans do what?!"

"They get things done!"

"HOORAH!" Emily shouted. When the noise died down a bit she introduced the cheer squad.

"Please help me in welcoming, the talented and beautiful reigning Nationals champions of our own Titan's cheerleaders!" The music came on as the fog machine set the scenery for the girls. Alison front and center with Hanna and Mona flanking her. Their formations and stunts stunned the crowd into loud cheers. Not many people understand cheerleading but it was quite a difficult sport. It took muscle and flexibility to be able to spot and tumble.

Emily watch from the stage and as always, stared in awe of Alison. It didn't help that she was in her very short cheer uniform but what really got the brunette going was spotting her number on Ali's cheek, #6. Emily had the number 11 when she first started her football career in little league. She changed her number going into her sophomore year when her coach had told her that she would be moved up to varsity as their starter.

_Alison sat impatiently on the bleachers at the football stadium. Her girlfriend had texted her a cryptic message. Her leg bouncing while she kept turning her head hoping she'd catch the sight of brunette hair in the wind. The blondes ears perked at the sound of cleats clattering on the sidewalk then the bleachers. Her girlfriend had her gym bag slung over her shoulder but wasn't changed out of her practice clothes or gear._

__

__

_"Hey baby!" The blonde smiled at her girl._

__

__

_"Hi you" Em said breathlessly._

__

__

_"Okay, what's with the cryptic message to meet you here?" Ali asking without beating around the bush._

__

__

_The other girl chuckled as she dug out a red jersey out of her bag and held it open for Alison to see. The blonde didn't get what she was looking at._

__

__

_"That's not your number."_

__

__

_"Nope, it's not."_

__

__

_"Okay…?"_

__

__

_"You know how I've been practicing with the varsity team?" Ali nodded along. "Well coach told me after practice today that I'm starting!" Emily grinned so wide that she thought her face was gonna break._

__

__

_"You got pulled up to varsity and starting this Friday?!"_

__

__

_"YUP! And for every Friday for the rest of the season!"_

__

__

_The blonde stood and launched her body into Emily's arms. She planted her lips onto her QBs and kissed the daylights out of her._

__

__

_"I'm so proud of you babe. But why the number change?"_

__

__

_"For you and for me."_

__

__

_"Huh?" Ali tilted her head._

__

__

_"I chose #6 because my last name is 6 letters and your first name is 6 letters. I wanted you on that field with me at all times, even though I can physically see you from afar on the sideline." Alison couldn't help but swoon and fall harder for her girlfriend. She was a true romantic and she loved it. Ali didn't have the words she pulled Emily by the nape of her neck and kissed her slowly._

__

__

_"Always."_

__

__

Coming back from the memory she stares at the sexy woman finishing up her routine. The crowd erupted in applause and shouts for the cheer squad. The cleared the area and joined the rest of the crowd. That meant the Ali found her way to Emily up on stage. To close out the speeches, the head coach always gave an inspirational speech then they left to leave the students up to their own devices.

Emily wrapped her arm over Alison's shoulders and pulled her close. The blonde tucked herself into Em's lettermen jacket to keep warm.

"Do you wanna stay for a while?" Emily asked her other half.

"I do actually. Plus I know you're dying to go dance for a little while." Ali purred into the brunette's ear.

They both hopped off the stage to go join the group of students who were dancing by the bonfire. The speakers were blaring your typical Billboards Top 100 playlist to keep everyone in the pumped up mood. Strip That Down by Liam Payne was playing so Ali yanked on Emily's hand to lead them into the middle of the crowd.

The blonde turned so her ass was pressed into Em's front and once she did the brunette's strong hands gripped onto her hips. She rolled her hips from side to side to get her girl going. Emily knew what Alison was up to and her drunk mind didn't care about all the other people probably watching them. The QB followed her girls movements while holding onto Ali's hands because if she didn't, the brunette knew that she would grope her in other places that weren't appropriate for being out in public.

Ali turned to hook her arms around Emily's neck so she could face her. She looked into brown orbs to find them darkening with lust and mostly love. Her breath hitched at the site but was enjoying the teasing. Em slipped her hands over the fabric of the short skirt of Ali's uniform to grip onto the plump ass of her girlfriends. She pulled her body closer to grind her front in the blondes knowing it would rile her up. Drunk Emily was a handsy one and Alison took full advantage of the opportunity.

"We're going to have to go home soon baby girl." Ali said into the QBs ear.

"Why's that? I thought you enjoyed driving me crazy like this."

"Oh I do but I really need you take me home so you can fuck me. It's also our tradition before the first game of the season." Emily wouldn't deny her cheerleader such a request and it was true they did tend to wear each other out in a sex marathon the night before.

"Fuck...let's go. Now."

xxxxxx

The next morning Emily woke up with her naked body slightly hungover Ali's back. They were both lying on their stomach's. She figured they collapsed after their last round of sex when Em had taken the blonde from behind. Luckily they both didn't have Friday classes and could wake up whenever they felt like it.

11 a.m. seems to be the latest both of them had slept in since Labor Day weekend. The brunette went about making a simple breakfast for both of them. They never did too much until hours before the game. She decided they both could lounge around comfortably in their apartment. A simple toasted bagel with cream cheese and cut up strawberries were for this morning and two mugs of freshly made coffee. Em set it on their table with the television softly playing in the background.

The QB felt two arms come around her waist and kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning love."

"Breakfast is ready and I figured we could lounge until I head to the field this afternoon."

"Sounds perfect babe."

The blonde stepped around her girl to sit down in her chair. She was dressed in one of Emily's extra large baggy football crewnecks and her boy shorts. It was one of the brunette's favorite looks on her cheerleader. Blonde hair was thrown up into a messy bun and makeup free. The couple split the newspaper to read while they quietly ate their breakfast. The silence was easy going as they went about lounging throughout the day.

Ali laid back against the arm of the couch while combing her fingers through thick brunette hair. It was the best way to relax Emily right before any game. They were passively watching a movie they randomly chose on Netflix. The brunette had her head tilted back on her cheerleaders shoulder enjoying the relaxation that she was providing. She was sitting in between the blonde legs while sprawled out.

The QB set to be at the field at 3 p.m. The rest of the team wasn't going to be there until going to 5 but she had a routine for every home game. She threw to keep her shoulder warm and loose. Also just keeping her head space clear without worrying about what's going on outside of the stadium. Alison went along with her girl to the stadium so she could be ready for a night on the sidelines with her team and cheering for her team, more importantly her girl.

Finally in the locker, Emily had her Dre Beats covering her ears while the songs of her "Hype" playlist was on loop. The brunette threw on her navy blue Under Armour short sleeve last as she was already dressed in most of her pads, pants, and cleats. Her shoulder pads and jersey was the last thing she had to put on but she was ready. Mentally, solid as a rock and ready to kick off the season. The pressure of the undefeated record for first home games of the season barely did anything to her psyche. Checking the clock, she put away her phone and headphones then grabbed the rest of her gear and helmet before heading out to the tunnel.

Ali waited impatiently at the entrance of the tunnel waiting for Em to show up for their before game ritual. They started doing it the first season they were together. Even in the beginning the blonde was the only one to keep the QB centered.

"Hey sexy" Ali smiled turning to see her girlfriend.

"Hi yourself. Get over here so I can get you situated."

Emily sat on the bench while handing her girl her shoulder pads. Ali lifted and placed them on her QB in precise movements. She laced the brunette up nice and tight just how Emily liked it. Then helped put that #6 white jersey on over all the gear.

"God, no matter how many time I've put your jerseys on you I can't get over how sexy you look in full uniform." Emily felt the words hit her lower abdomen thinking how she wish she had enough time to make Ali scream her name in the empty supply closet that she glances at before game time but they don't.

"You can't say stuff like that before I have to play babe." Ali chuckled then blushed.

"Anyways, you ready for the first game of the season?" The cheerleader already knew the answer but always asked.

"Absolutely. Are you?"

"Of course. I'm ready to cheer for my girl on that field."

"I've been watching game film all week and the team has really come together. Now I need to do my job and execute."

"You do every time. But remember that you set the tone and they follow your lead. They all have your back baby."

"Always, just like you do Ali."

"And you have mine #6. We gotta go." Ali reached for Em's helmet, gave it a kiss on the forehead before giving it to her QB. Emily leaned down and kissed those heart-shaped lips knowing it would seal the deal. Without saying a word, they separated and the cheerleader turned to walk away. The brunette couldn't help herself stare down that tight ass in that cheer uniform as she swatted last minute to make Ali jump and wink.

Em headed back to the locker room to meet her team and coaches. She lead them through the tunnel waiting for the announcers to play their entrance music. Once she got her cue from the mascot she ran onto the field taking in the atmosphere of game day. Thousands of white covered bodies fill the stadium already. The brunette loved the white out games because of the aesthetic of it.

Sherwood U. was already on the field warming up on the Tiger's endzone. The Titans were practicing some fake plays with the second string quarterback to have the D and O line warmed up. The starting QB stayed on the home sideline to do some light throws and dynamic stretching with running backs.

Emily and the rest of the captains from both teams were brought to the center of field for the coin toss for who was receiving the ball first. Turns out the Titans would be receiving the kick from Sherwood U. The captains shook hands and exchanged 'good lucks' for the game ahead and returned to their respective teams for the game to start.

The specials team for returning the kick took the field while Emily sat on the sideline to take a breath while she watched. The brunette knew her Defensive line would hardly let the Tiger's gain any yardage to score. Four downs later with a field goal called good, putting 3 on the scoreboard for Sherwood U. Once again we received another kick to be stopped at the 35 yard line. Emily strapped her helmet on to switch with the offensive line to show them how it's done.

"I'm ready to go guys. Let's show em how we Titans do things. I'm calling Drag 39." Em ordered.

The center snapped the ball to her to see her running back open in the center field to throw to her target. She watch the ball land in Carter's #39 hands and takes off running for an extra five yards from the addition 10 to get a first down. The Titans made play after play to be in position at 1st and goal.

Ali cheered play after play seeing Emily in her element. Everyone could feel that connection that the football team possessed this year. It was electrifying and fed into her excitement. Watching from the sideline it was 3rd and goal now and her girl had one last chance to get try to get that touchdown or they would be forced to tie the game with a field goal. Seeing as they were at the 2nd yard line they would likely be running it in than go for the pass.

For being a girlfriend of a high caliber quarterback meant that she had extensive knowledge of football. Before high school, she didn't really care for the game itself unlike her brother and dad but when her and Emily started dating she took an interest. Emily taught her the basics at first so she could follow along while she was on the sidelines but after a while she was into it. More so because her brunette had this sparkle in her eye when she talked about the game and that within itself made her listen. She caught on quickly and almost 7 years later she loved the game just as much as her QB.

Seeing the running play pan out, the officials of the game called it good, scoring the first touchdown for the Titans. The stadium erupted in cheers at taking the lead now. Emily knew that her coaches were giving her the play to have the kicker come in and kick the field goal but she sent him back. After receiving a confused look from her coaches she just gave them a thumbs up and luckily they trusted her judgement.

"Woah, it looks like they're going for the two-point conversion." Hanna stated next to Ali.

"Looks like they're making a statement if they aren't just going to take the kick instead."

The QB called a passing play that she knew would get the job done. At the snap of the ball, she had to move out of the pocket and scramble but off to the left corner she spotted a safety wide open. Once she released the ball she knew they got their two points.

"Fight song ladies!" Ali yelled as the cheer squad did their touchdown routine.

The offensive line ran in to switch with the kicking team. Taking high fives and chest bumps as she ran to bench to drink some gatorade.

"Why the two point conversion play Fields? We aren't in a do or die situation." Her offensive coach asked.

"I want everyone to acknowledge the greatness that is our team."

"Just win the game Fields."

"I hear you coach. I just wanted to make a statement that we're going to get things done from beginning to end."

"Copy that Fields."

Two quarters down and heading into halftime the score is still pretty close, 22 to 17, with the Titans up. The second half was about closing out the game.

"Fields said something to me that resonated with me. We're here to show everyone that we do our jobs from beginning to end. With that type of mentality, there's no reason why we can't close out this game. Sherwood is giving their best game too." Offensive Coach, Ray announces to the team.

"D-line, way to read their plays but this second half I really want you to drill these guys. Watch your hands so we don't get any flags on the plays but they should be terrified to come back to the line of scrimmage after every play." Defensive Coach Frank hypes up the big guys.

"Special teams, keep doing your things out there. Keep paving the way for the receivers running the ball in. Tonight, we've got some high numbers on yardage because of that."

"Em, keep doing your thing. You are hitting play after play and that's all we can ask for. O-line way to protect and making sure we get those first downs. As long as have Emily's back, she'll make sure that our running backs will get the ball to run in for touchdowns." Head Coach Reagan said. "Let's get out their and finisht."

The boys and Emily were amped up and ready to take the field for the second half. The cheerleaders had just finished their halftime routine. Alison had been choreographing that routine for weeks before it was perfect. The moves were the ultimate combination of technique, sexy, and entertaining. The blonde came back to the sidelines wiping the sweat from her face. She always gave her girls a break after their performance so they would have energy for the second half.

The teams retook the field with the Tigers having the ball down at the 40 yard line on their half of the field. The rest of the game was still back and forth but forcing the Tigers to only go for field goals. The Titan defensive line came crashing through every play crushing their opponents. The Tiger's kicker was one of the best in Pennsylvania and hadn't missed one kick.

Coming towards the last few minutes of the 4th quarter the Titans had this game in the bag. All they had to do was run the clock and keep the ball in their possession. As the last minute of the clock winded down, the ball was snapped into the QBs hands and she kneeled to stop movement and the first game of the season was officially over. The final score of the night, 36 to 23 and win under Captain Emily Fields. Everyone shook hands at midfield then circled around to crowd in front of the student section. The players took their helmets off to chant the fight song with the cheerleaders and Rosewood crowd.

Alison pushed her way through everyone once she finished singing the fight song. She rushed into Emily's arms to give her a congratulatory kiss.

"Way to keep the winning streak alive with amazing win Captain Fields." The head cheerleader purred. Her arms were wrapped arm her girls neck as tan arms held her tightly.

"Thank you baby. We were very much in sync. It felt effortless."

"Looked that way. Well go on and shower and I'll meet you at home, okay?" As Ali released her hold. "If you're not too tired, we can celebrate your victory."

"Copy that babe." Em pecked her on the lips then turned to head towards the locker room. Before she left the brunette whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "make sure you put your uniform back on because I'm definitely in the mood to celebrate and I'll be sure to bring my extra jersey home."

A shot of ecstasy traveled down Alison's spine to her core hearing those words. It definitely meant that she was going to have a long night which made her rush even faster to get home so she could be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or comment!
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @Queen_SelfMade or on tumblr @oneofthegreatsofmylife
> 
> Big love,  
> WPOO


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new in town could derail her team and maybe her relationship with Alison.

Emily and the boys were running sprints today in the blazing heat. The sun radiating heat at an ungodly temperature. Sweat dripped off their bodies as they crossed yet another yard line to the opposite side of the field. Coaches wanted them to shave off a couple seconds off their 40s or to keel over according to the players. This would be a completely different story if they weren't running those sprints in all their gear. Emily could do this in her sleep but the added pads and helmet made it that much more difficult.

The QB didn't necessarily have to be as fast as the receivers but she disciplined herself to do everything that the receivers did. It helped the boys trust her when she first came to RU. They all assumed that she would wuss out of from the hard training but she would beat them in every competition that she was allowed to partake in.

"Shit Em, I don't know how many more of these 40s I can run." Caleb heavily pant out. Toby nodded along side his pals.

"One more then we can call a quits for the day." The QB took her stance on the line one last time after catching their breath. She zoned in on the opposite side of the field where the cheer squad practiced. Alison being the head cheerleader was a sexy sight to see for Em. To see her in charge and commanding the girls through practice and routines.

"Whoever is last gets to put together our ice baths."

"Deal." Toby and Caleb agreed.

The whistle blew and the players took off. Each one of them were pretty neck and neck but the last remaining feet had Emily slightly in front of Caleb and Toby. The trio leaned their chests out hoping they won the race.

"Fields!" The offensive coach shouted. Toby had been the last one to cross the finish line which was surprising when the man had such long legs. But for as muscular and fit as he is, speed wasn't his forte.

All the brunette could do was raise her arms up in victory as she forced her lungs to contract fully and her heart to gradually slow down. She ripped off her helmet in hopes in cooling herself down. Her legs felt like lead as she attempted to carry her worn out body to the athletic training center. As much as she despised ice baths, she craved the relief it would bring from all the soreness she could already feel setting in her muscles.

Xxxx

Cheer practice was particularly difficult these days because of the double time they were doing to perfect their sideline cheers at football games, in addition to learning their routines for upcoming competitions. Their first one wasn't until after football season concluded but they weren't National Champions for waiting around until competition season to begin to learn routines.

"Ugh! Girls stop. Again!" Alison was ready to rip her hair out of her scalp because today was one of their off days. They came few and far in between but it drove her nuts. She paced the sideline watching the girls attempt this set of eight counts again. Once again it wasn't coming together and it looked like a hot mess.

"Ali! Can we take 5? You're ready to kill us and we can't get it right now." Hanna spoke up for the team knowing their team captain wouldn't rip her a new one for the suggestion.

"Fine! Let's take a break." Ali stomped away trying to calm herself down.

"Hey, we'll get it. This happens sometimes ya know." The other blonde trying to get a chuckle out of the other.

"I know… it's still frustrating though. I just want to be read-" Hanna and Ali were interrupted when they hear a voice behind them.

"Excuse me? I hate to bother you but do you lovely ladies happen to know where the coaches offices are?"

Both cheerleaders turned to see a handsome man standing behind them. He stood at probably six feet tall, athletic build, sun kissed skin, black hair with the brightest hazel eyes that either girls have ever seen. They both choke up trying to formulate a sentence to this stranger. He had one of those charming boyish smiles plastered on his face.

"Uhm... H-hi." Ali spit out. The stutter surprised her because there was only one person in her life that made that happen.

"Erm...h-h-hey." Hanna tried next while tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "It's right through those double doors and follow the hallway to the gigantic mural of the Titan and turn left."

"Then the secretary at the front desk should be able to help you out." Ali added after the other blonde while smile her perfect smile at him as well.

"Thank you. I'm Derek, by the way. I'm new to town." He casually checked out Hanna and Alison but not in the creepy way.

"Oh, I'm Ali and this is Hanna."

"Nice to meet you gorgeous ladies. So cheerleaders or dance team?"

"As if." Hanna alway took a huge offense to being confused for the dance team. No one would admit it but the dance team at RU was atrocious. No one ever sat in the bleachers to watch their routines.

"What she means is that we're cheerleaders." The longer she spoke to this guy the more comfortable Ali seemed to be.

"Sorry my bad. I only meant that in the most complimentative of ways. Two beautiful women, blonde, toned bodies that I will gladly assume are flexible." Derek put himself closer to Alison and speaking each word to her as if Hanna wasn't standing there. The other blonde watched the interaction and was in awe of how smooth this guy was. He exuded confidence but not cockiness.

Ali saw the subtle way Derek moved himself closer to her personal space. She could spot from a mile away when a man or woman was hitting on her. Not that she was conceited in any way but he thought he was suave in his "moves" and she had a talent at reading people. She wouldn't admit it out loud that he was good though and she could appreciate his attempt.

"Nice observation but the quickest way to insult any of us cheerleaders is asking if we are on the dance team? Since you're new, you wouldn't know that they are awful so we can let is slide. Right Han?" The head cheerleader slid back next to where Hanna was in hopes of putting space between her and Derek. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Right. But I suppose he'll learn since he'll be sticking around?"

"I sure am ladies. I'm transferring in from a small college in New York." Derek was attempting to keep their conversation from coming to a halt.

Once Emily was finished with her ice bath with the boys she thought she could catch the end of Ali's practice. But what she saw across the way coming from the tunnel out onto the field made her stop and the boys smacking into Emily's back. She didn't hear their questions or see their confused looks. Her eyes zoned in on the dude hitting on her girl. She wasn't typically the jealous type but she didn't recognize the stranger who was speaking to Hanna and Ali.

Toby and Caleb followed the QBs eyes and realized why she wasn't moving any longer. Caleb also didn't look all that pleased at the man talking to the blonde pair. Hanna had the star struck eyes on him and was instantly annoyed.

"Hey guys, it seriously could be nothing okay. Can you two take a deep breath?" Toby tried to steer her two best friends from getting to worked up. It's not like they've never seen a familiar scene before. Both Caleb and Emily took a deep breath as Toby requested and started walking their way across the field.

Ali was growing bored over the conversation but Hanna kept it going. They were just about done with there break and she wanted to resume to practice.

"Well it was really nice to meet you Derek but we really need to get back to practice." She turned to walk back to go back to her squad when a hand grabbed her hand. Ali didn't shake it off right away but it stopped her in her tracks. The hand in her own was rougher than what she was used to. Derek's hand was larger and meatier than hers. It didn't feel right at all.

The head cheerleader turned around and raised her brow at him telling him he better get to it or let go now. Once Emily saw the way this bozo had put his hands on her girl she was ready stake her claim but realized how ridiculous it sounded in her head. The QB decided to slow down and come up behind the trio.

The girls on the sideline spotted the conflict brewing off to the side of the track once they saw who was walking up behind. During their break they were all eyeballing the handsome man who they didn't recognize. They were practically drooling and hoping that the blonde pair would introduce him to them. But everyone knew who Ali was dating and vice versa with who Emily was dating. It was no secret to this campus so to the cheer squad, this guy was very brave with his attempt at hitting on their beloved captain.

"Before you go, I was wondering if you could show me around town. Then maybe I could take you to your favorite restaurant." Derek smiled sweetly at the blonde. He let go of Alison's arm but dragged his fingertips over her skin as he did so. She shivered at the subtle way he touched her and didn't like the feeling.

Ali was about to answer when she felt a tan arm thrown over her shoulder with a 5'7'' strong frame fitting perfectly into my curvy one. Now that feeling was what she always craved. It was like coming home and she couldn't live without it. Caleb takes his spot by Hanna grabbing onto her hand while Toby stood by them all watching how this scene will play out.

"Sorry she can't because her favorite restaurant isn't in Rosewood." Emily cut in while pulling Ali's body more into hers. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist knowing exactly what she was doing. Ali just shrugged while eyeing Derek. He gave the pair an odd look but more focused on her.

"Uhh, whatever this is is cute but I kinda wanted her to answer for herself." Derek ignorantly assumes that they are just friends and Emily smirks at his assumption.

"Actually I can. Seeing as I'm the only one who takes her there." Ali tries to not add to the exchange especially during this display of possessiveness coming from Emily. She knows she's always been the more jealous one between the couple. But she's eating up the attention and actually it's really turning her on.

"Can you give us a second? I'm just wrapping up this conversation with Alison."

Derek was growing annoyed of this girl interrupting when he was certain of scoring with this hot blonde. He checked out the brunette and realized that she was also hot. She stood tall and strong, definitely had the long legs, tan and toned, and perfect wavy dark hair that looks like she came from the beach. He thought "too bad she's not exactly my type".

"Why don't you just go and join the rest of your team over there and Alison will join you in a bit?" He stared right into angry brown eyes and didn't realize why he was receiving the nasty look. Emily's fist clenched hard at her side trying to ignore that arrogant comment.

"That's not my team but I can tell you her answer though, she'll have to pass and say no."

"Who do you think you are? I'd like to hear from her." Derek's anger was starting to take over and he was done putting up with the brunette's attitude. He drew his shoulders back trying to show his dominance. Caleb, Toby, and Hannah were watching the exchange between Derek and Emily as if they were watching a tennis match.

"I'm her girlfriend so that's who the fuck I am." Emily stepped out in front of Ali to block her from this douchebag. The blonde could see how worked up her girlfriend was starting to get so she decided to finally step in.

"Look Derek but I'm going to have to say no. I have a girlfriend so thanks but no thanks." It was the nicest the cheerleader could be without purposefully rolling her eyes and wanting to give him a tongue lashing of her own.

"You seriously can't be dating a girl." He was appalled at the idea that the beautiful girl he just met was dating the brunette that he was growing to dislike by the second.

"Excuse me I can date whoever I want. We're done here." Ali and Em went to turn around hand in hand and leave the stunned man when the football coaches voice cut through the tension.

"Oh good, you two have met." The head coach, Coach Bryan, announced.

"What?" All heads turned towards him. As Coach Bryan was flanked by the Defensive coach, Offensive coach, and the Special Teams coach.

"Em, this is Derek. Derek this is Emily, our starting QB." Coach Bryan introduced the two even though a whole exchange just happened between them.

"This is your QB? I thought Em was short for a guys name?" Derek looked utterly confused at this piece of information.

Alison began to grow even more defensive even though Em fell back next to her side once her coaches had arrived. She had never been good at letting other people talk down about her girlfriend being the QB for RU. Sure, they were used to it since they were in high school but Ali felt insulted as her girlfriend and as someone whose watched how hard Em has worked to be number 5 in the country. Hadn't he heard of her, she thought. The QB had made multiple ESPN and Sportscenter headlines since high school. She loved to brag about her girl so this made no sense to her.

"Anyways Em, he is transferring to our football program from NY. He's going to be your second string and your back up, if need be." Coach Bryan officially stated.

"Oh, that's great." Emily said through gritted teeth.

"Well he'll be officially joining practice starting tomorrow. So he'll be shadowing you and the boys. We can talk more tomorrow." There was no room for arguing then Coach Bryan turned to Derek. "Let's go to my office."

Derek followed without the coaches then looked back at the couples in disgust. He wasn't about to sit by and let some girl be the starting QB. So he smirked as a plan came to his mind and turned back to follow the coaches.

Emily was rendered speechless from the news. She knew that the day would come that her coaches would have to find a backup. Not because she needed it but because she was going to leave their program after next season. So someone had to step up and start learning everything that she knew but did it really have to be that fucking guy? The guy who had no disregard for her or respect for her girlfriend or the guy who assumed she was a cheerleader.

"Babe…" Ali needed to resume practice but not before she could check on her girl.

"It's fine. I knew it was coming. You go back to practice, I'll see you at home." The QB didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"Okay… I love you." The blonde knew when to back off.

Emily pecked her on the lips then walked away with tense shoulders and a stiff gait to her stride. She needed to let some steam out so she headed to the only place that would allow her to do so when her girlfriend wasn't available to her just yet.

"Alright, ladies let's get into formation one more time." Alison clapped her hands together trying to shake her thoughts away from the last twenty minutes.

Xxxx

Alison came home to an empty apartment which shocked her because she figured Emily would have beat her home but the air was frigid. No warmth radiated around and her girl always made it that way when they would be home at separate times. She combed through her blonde curls as she thought of all the possible places her girl could be especially since she is in such a foul mood.

Checking the closet, Ali saw that her girls other gym back was missing. She immediately knew where she was and contemplated whether or not to go to Emily or wait for her to come home. After today's events, she figured she would go to her. The blonde hopped back into her vehicle to make the short 5 minute drive to her girl. Pulling her car up to the curb, Ali stared at the dingy looking building from the outside. The exterior had misplaced bricks, some chipped paint from an old sign, with the unkept landscape.

The blonde stepped into the building and it opened up to a state-of-the-art kick boxing facility. The first floor held the boxing ring where people would spar and have practice matches. The second floor was where the speed bags, sand bags hung from the ceiling, sparring pads, and practice mats so everyone who wanted to learn new combinations and increase the force and velocity of their hits. The third floor held the most up-to-date workout and gym equipment with open rooms and mirrors for free weight workouts. It was the ultimate facility for anyone who is training or working out to get in tip top shape.

A couple years ago the apartment building was up for auction because it was being foreclosed by the bank. So the Fields decided to invest in the building and because of Wayne's background in the military he bought the building. He specialized in combative skills, specifically hand combat. Emily at the time also had some money from working through the school year in high school that she invested into their gym. She was co-owner of Fields Fitness Facility with her father. The QB spent her summers working at the gym instead once they opened. She had a voice in the design of the gym and how the operations worked.

Since college, she works there still more so during the off season and Em goes there to blow off steam. Everyone cleared the way to give the QB her space because if the boss lady was angry it wasn't good for anyone.

Alison went straight to the staircase to head up to the second floor. She could hear grunts and some sparring pads taking a serious beating.

"Geeze Em, can you lighten up please? You're making it kind of hard for me to keep my position." She recognized the voice of who she assumed was holding the sparring equipment while her girl took her shots. The blonde turned the corner to see Spencer taking hit after hit to the body sparring pad she was trying to hold up. Her girl's wrist were wrapped with gloves covering her hands, basketball shorts, and an old Rosewood High School cut off. Sexy didn't even cover that naughty thoughts that Alison had running through her mind. She zoned in on one singular drop of sweat that was sliding down Em's cleavage. The cheerleader shook her head to get out of her dirty thoughts because clearly this was not the time.

"Hey Spence, you wanna trade places?" Ali started to shed her sweater and hopped up on the practice mat.

"Please do, cause I need a break." Spencer handed Ali the sparring bad. She took her position in front of Emily.

"Come on, don't be shy. This isn't the first time we've done this." The QB nodded and swung away. She barely spoke any words, just swung. Emily particularly was hitting way too hard that she knocked Ali backwards and fell onto her ass.

"Shit, I'm sorry babe." Emily ripped her gloves off then threw them on the ground and reached for her girlfriend's hands to help her up.

"It's alright Em. You ready to talk yet?" Ali just sat on the mat and lead Emily to sit down next to her.

"I know I don't know Derek but I don't like him already just from my interaction with him today." The brunette started to wring her hands in her lap. It was a habit she picked up on when she became anxious or felt tense. The blonde placed her hands right on top of them hoping to pull them apart and hold one.

"I agree. I'm definitely not a fan but you can't let him get to you like that. Plus you don't have anything to worry about, he won't ever start over you. You're the captain and you've earned your spot."

"I know…" The brunette sighed. "There is something about him that isn't right with me. I sure as hell am going to give him hell just like Jake gave me before he left." Jake had been the captain and first string QB when she was starting out at RU. He had taken her under his wing after she had to proved to him how serious she was about the game. He was like an older brother that she never had but man did he make her bend over backwards to prove herself.

"There ya go babe. And I'm sorry about how disrespectful he was towards-"

"Don't you dare apologize for him. He's a little prick that needs to learn some manners. I'll kill him with kindness and kick his ass all over my turf." The QB's foul mood switched gears just at the thought. Her girlfriend always did have a way of turning things around for her. "Thanks baby, let's get outta here and go have some dinner on me."

"By the way, there's nothing more sexy to me than how jealous and protective you got over me." They rose from the mats and the blonde packed away the equipment while Em put her gear into her duffle bag.

"I was not-" Emily started while heading to the elevator.

"Ah ah ah… you know you were, so don't even think about lying to me." Ali raised at eyebrow at her as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor. The QB stepped in front of her blonde and planted her lips on her. The kiss was hard, needy, and downright filthy. The cheerleaders hands found their way to Emily's hips and gripped so hard that she was sure to leave indent on that smooth skin she loved so much. The brunette heard the elevator ding so she ripped herself away from her girl knowing she left her in a daze.

Alison stared at Emily's ass as she sashayed out the build to walk to her car. She blinked once and starting picking up her pace to catch up to her girlfriend.

"You can't kiss me like that and leave me like that." The cheerleader whined with an adorable pout.

"That was just a sneak preview for tonight. But we've got to get some food first." Emily winked at her girl while slipped into the passengers side. The couple pulled out of the parking lot with no intentions of letting Derek affect their night. No one got in between Emily and Alison, they were as solid as they come. They've had their ups and downs like any other couple but at the end of it all, they knew that they were each other's number ones. So whatever life threw at them, they would handle it because they are simply Emily and Alison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or comment!
> 
> Twitter - @Queen_SelfMade  
> Tumblr - @oneofthegreatsofmylife
> 
> Mad love,  
> WPOO


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and her team have their first cheer competition of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning for mild sexual harassment in a flashback, you can skip!*
> 
> Y'all not ready for the end of this one, NSFW.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Ali sat in her lecture attempting to concentrate on her professor’s words but she was too distracted thinking about other things. The blonde had her first competition that was being held at RU this weekend. This one didn’t really count towards their “record” or anything but she still wanted to come out on top. It was pretty much a practice competition and a chance to scope out their upcoming competition. She knew her squad was more than prepared with her running two-a-day practices three times a week for the past couple of weeks. Competition season didn’t start until the winter and spring semester but it was never too early to start training for it and preparing. Yet her routines kept playing through her mind so instead of class notes, she wrote down notes of improvement and counts that needed to be rehearsed. 

An hour and fifteen minutes later the professor released the class for the day and the blonde grabbed her belongings then rushed out of the lecture hall. It’s not like she was nervous or anything but more so she wanted to prove to herself that she could win that National title as the head cheerleader. The cool October air barely even registered to the blonde as she was heading to the student lounge in between classes. Ali wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings until someone knocked her to the ground. 

“Ugh, what the hell?” She muttered as she scrambled to pick up her belongings and dust herself off of any dirt.

“Woah I’m so sorry Alison, let me help.” What she didn’t realize is that it was Derek that ran into her. He pulled out his headphones from his ears and straightened himself out. He had been out running on campus when he saw the head cheerleader across the way and decided to take advantage of the situation. 

“It’s fine, thanks though.” Ali didn’t particularly like Derek especially with the comments he made during their first encounter. 

“Come on Alison, don’t be like that.” He grabbed for her open planer and saw the colorful penmanship across the pages. “Busy schedule you got here.”

“Yeah, I’m not a 4.0 student by chance. Anyways I have to go. Bye Derek.”

“Maybe you could pencil me in to tutor me sometime? I’m having a hard time in one of my business classes.” Derek looked at the blonde thinking that if he kept being persistent that he might have a chance. He didn’t care for Emily being in the picture as that was temporary to him. 

“Stop okay. No, I can’t tutor you. Go to the library help desk, they have plenty of tutoring services that could help you out but it won’t be me.” 

“Oh come on, give me a chance.” The handsome football player smirked. 

“No, bye.” At that Ali walked away because she was no longer dealing with that jackass. Why couldn’t he understand that no was no? It shouldn’t matter if she was dating Emily either way because when Alison said no, she meant no. 

While strolling on her way to the student center she saw Spencer sitting on the bench in the courtyard. She changed directions and plopped down next to the brunette. 

“Oh hey Ali!” 

“Hey.” The brunette recognized the spaced out mood that her friend seemed to be in. 

“Is something wrong?” The field hockey captain inquired.

“No, not really. Derek literally just ran into me and I’m annoyed with him constantly trying to spend time with me.” Ali breathed out annoyed. 

“Have you told Em? I’m sure she would do something about it.” Ali just shook her head at that suggestion plus she didn’t need her girlfriend to fight her battles for her. 

“No because ever since he came to town, going to practice for her has been stressful and more of a job than fun for her.”

“What? Why?” Spencer looked confused because surely Toby would have mentioned it to her, seeing as Toby and Caleb were the QB’s best friends. 

“Emily and Derek haven’t exactly been getting along on the field, never during a game but during practice. She’s making him bend over backwards to show that he can handle being her backup and you can imagine Derek doesn’t take well to following her lead. He also can’t say no because the coaches love Em and trust her as the captain. So...it’s been tense lately. Luckily though, it means that she has been at the top of her game for weeks.” 

“Hence their still undefeated record.” Spencer added. 

Alison just wanted to make things easier for her girl but it was hard with both their practice schedules, classes, studying, and everything else in between. They barely had time to have date night every week and those were usually spent laying in bed and falling asleep snuggled together, not that she was complaining. The QB kept telling her that she was handling it even though she was grumpy about having Derek around but accepted it and for Ali to focus on her big competition right now. That’s what Ali planned on doing.

“Well from what Toby tells me though, Derek isn’t up to Em’s skills so he’s got a lot of catching up to do.” Spencer mentioned while Ali grinned with pride. 

“All I know is that on Sunday Derek has to challenge Em for the start against the Georgia Ramblers. So…”

“Yikes….” Spencer grimaced while the blonde just nodded. This faceoff between Derek and Emily was going to send the brunette into overdrive. When Emily knew that someone was trying to show her up that means her competitive mean streak would come out. It sounds ridiculous because she’s a D1 student athlete but the QB did not like to lose, especially to people who weren’t ready or deserving. 

“Right…” The cheerleader could only shake her head at the thought. 

Xxx

Today was the big day for Ali. She woke up at their team lot on campus. Most of the varsity teams had a lot for a house on campus. The cheerleaders had a double lot for their male cheerleaders to have their own space. An attempt at team bonding, the senior girls from last year created this tradition of a team sleepover the night before competitions. They crammed themselves into the house with the cheerleaders that already lived there so they could go all get ready the next morning and get pumped up for the day. Those sleepovers were Ali’s favorite and that time she got with her girls and teammates really got her blood pumping for competitions. 

They got up at 5:30 a.m. to start eating breakfast and waking everyone up. It was pretty much turned into a madhouse with the bustle of putting their makeup on, doing their hair, and putting their uniforms on. Everyone was expected to look the same while the boys were freshly shaved, hair under control and dry cleaned uniforms on. Once the boys were finished they went into the girls house to get the thumbs up from the head cheerleader.

Ali finished getting ready first so she could help all the other girls and talk down her first time freshmen and transfers. She remembers her first practice exhibition competition and it felt just as intense as a regular season one. 

The blonde circled the rest of her team up while she spoke in the middle. “I want everyone to take a deep breath together. We have been working super hard every day. I know I’m hard on you but you all exceed my expectations. You are dedicated, excellent, strong and precise, all things a team captain could ask for. But let’s not forget that we do this because we love it and this is fun for us. If we don’t do that, why are we ever here? Now let’s go get that W.”

As she was finishing up her speech the team could hear cars rolling up in front of the cheerleading lot. The captain knew exactly who that was out there. Ever since Ali joined the team, Emily made it a football tradition to go support the cheerleaders during comps. At first the football team hated waking up so early but the brunette had convinced them that the team was always at their games all season no matter the weather or time of day, the least they could do was show the same support. It actually made both team’s relationships with each other so much better and now it has turned into this annual tradition. 

Emily was of course the head of the pact parked right out front with her range rover decked out in navy blue and white and school spirit. The cars behind her were also decorated in some variation of school spirit.

“Grab your bags, the extra supplies to keep us looking good, our signs and cheer cones, shoes, water and snacks, and let’s go. The cars are out front.” Hanna announced.

The cheer team car pooled with the football players to the RU arena, where the competition was being held today. Ali rode in Emily’s car with Hannah and Caleb while behind them was Toby and Spencer with Aria and Ezra in Toby’s truck. It was awesome to see them roll deep walking into the arena. 

Once in the arena the football players helped unload all the cheer teams stuff in their designated area. They brought tables for all the food they’d snack on throughout the day with extra chairs and their props for the crowd to use. The QB took a short stroll with her girlfriend around the arena as a way to just relax her cheer captain. 

“I missed you last night and this morning.” Em broke their silence while being hand in hand. 

“Me too babe. You know I’d rather sleep next to you than Hanna.” Ali chuckled. “But it was really fun. It made me excited for competition season to start in a few months.”

“I’m glad you had a great time my love. I’m super excited for you for today.” The blonde couldn’t be more grateful for having a partner that truly was supportive in her cheer career and was as involved as Emily was. The brunette took it upon herself to learn as much as she could for Ali just like when the cheerleader educated herself in football. 

“I don’t see why we won’t walk away with first place today. We are on point, the dance portion is choreographed so well by Hanna, our tumbling is at the next level, and we’ve never had an issue with crowd participation.” 

“When you get first place then I’ll be happy to get you your real first prize when you get home.” Emily smirked at her girl. 

“I plan on cashing in on that Em.” Ali felt relaxed and ready to take her team into the practice gym area to get her team warmed up. Her team wasn’t set to go on the mat until 11:30 a.m. so they had plenty of time to watch the other routines and get loose. “I hate to leave you but I’ll see you front and center later right?”

“Always baby.” 

Ali and Hanna rounded up their troops so they could stretch, do one last run through of their routines then take their spot in the stands to watch and wait for their turn to get on stage. Their uniforms were Hannah’s idea of doing a throwback theme with their flare would definitely show up the other teams. 

Standing in front of her team, she knew they were well prepared for this. She smiled while clapping her hands thoroughly impressed. With instructions to put their cover ups on and meeting in the hallway by their section so they would enter together as one unit. The RU cheer squad had a reputation of being badass even though that’s probably not what most people think of when it comes to cheerleaders. 

Routine after routine the competition was starting to wind down as they were the last team to go in today’s line up. They were waiting on deck shaking out their nerves but yet so excited to get on those mats. Ali had her eyes closed breathing in deeply through her nose and blowing it slowly out of her mouth to calm her nerves down. She could hear the cheers from the crowd quieting down as the other team ran off the stage in excitement from finishing their routine. Now was her team’s time to shine. 

The announcer welcomed them to take their places on the mats so they ran out with their best smiles and words of encouragement to get the crowd on their level. Peering out into the sea of people the head cheerleader sought out for her QB’s eyes and when her eyes locked on warm chocolate eyes front and center cheering her heart out with her team behind her. Ali knew at that moment that she was ready. 

Emily sat with her friends and her team behind her while she sat in the stands. Cheer competitions had a lot of waiting around as opposed to football where quarter after quarter the clock was winding down. But in cheerleading you had to sit and watch all the other teams before a decision was made. 

“Have you seen this routine yet Em?” Spencer caught her attention a couple seats down from her.

“Not all together. I’ve seen all the bits and pieces but not the whole thing and from what I saw it’s really good.” 

“I got to sit and watch while I was waiting on Ezra to finish up spin class. It was amazing. Granted I don’t know much about cheerleading but it looked like nothing the other teams have been doing today.” Aria added while bouncing in excitement while waiting for their team to start. 

“Knowing Ali and Hanna, they’re gonna knock the socks off of all of us. I swear I’ve never seen any of the routines look like the ones before. I’m in awe of what they do.” The field hockey captain was impressed. 

Emily looked out to see Ali searching for her and she quickly got up to get everyone hyped up with her. The soundtrack for their routine came on. Each team only had 2 minutes and 30 seconds to cram in all the elements of a perfect routine. 

The first 20 seconds was five of her flyers going into their short tumble sequence to go into an advanced load to get into a liberty stunt. It immediately got the crowd’s attention. She was waiting in her spot watching her flyers go from their liberty stunt to fall into their basket to be thrown up to do a superman. About 30 seconds into the routine now, they transition to their 15 second dance sequence. It was the perfect mix of flashy and sexy but precise in their technical movements. 

The next 20 seconds were intricate stunts that required her flyers to be thrown into the air to flip and twirl back into the basket toss. Ali was in the center stunt group making sure she was a solid base for her flyer to be able to go from one trick into her stunt like being on solid ground. 

Her tumbling pass was starting from the back to end in the front. She was performing a front handspring step out, round off back handspring step out, full twisting layout. It was a difficult pass she, Hannah, and Mona perfected. Once landing on her feet front and center, she saw her girlfriend screaming and clapping in the crowd. Ali blew her a kiss and a wink while everyone else in the crowd ate it up because they thought it was for theatrics. 

One of the flyers was stepping up their props for the flyers in the air to use for the crowd participation cheer and sideline chant. When her bases and flyers were set their signs were given to them. Emily got her boys to stand up to really be a part of this sequence. Crowd participation was important so they knew to chant whatever the cheerleaders would chant at them.

“T-I-T-A-N-S! Titans, Titans, Titans!” 

That chant was repeated with the crowd while the flyers were doing tricks with their letters in the air. Everyone else on the ground was in charge of making sure the crowd was pumped up with the team while cheering. Arms straight. Voices deep for projection. Smile brightly. The boys using the cheer cones to project more. Blue and white poms picked up to use for flare. 

“Let’s hear you yell blue! Blue! Blue! Rosewood!”

“Let’s hear you yell white! White! White! Rosewood!”

“All together now! Blue! White! Blue! White!” 

The last 30 seconds of their routine was leave the crowd wanting more. The boys had some awesome tumbling passes with some big front and back handsprings step outs to layouts to front tucks. They had a couple big tosses for big tricks that the flyers were doing. The exhaustion was starting to set it but they would finish strong. The last finishing formation was coming up with her flyers coming together for a pyramid while a tumbling pass gave it’s last flare and hold! 

The crowd exploded in cheers! We brought the flyers down to get off the mat without going over their time. The adrenaline pumped through the blondes veins knowing that her team killed it on the floor and so happy to be done. They ran out from backstage to get back in the stands while they would wait for the results. 

“Oh my god Ali! We fucking did it!” Hannah yelled as arms wrapped around Ali.

“We totally nailed it! There’s no way we didn’t place first!” The captain was confident. “Grab some water, your jacket then back into the stands!” 

Waiting for the results was the worst part of competitions. Sometimes judges would only take 30 minutes to deliberate while other times it could take up to an hour. Luckily this time it only took 40 minutes to come to a decision. All the teams were asked to come to the stage so the announcer could share the results. 

“What a day of competition?! Right everyone?!” Everyone hooped and hollered. “Well let’s get to it then. As this is an exhibition competition, we will announced 3rd, first runner up, then 1st place.”

“3rd place is Sherwood University!” A flurry of green and white cheer while their captain grabbed the small trophy. 

“First runner up is University of Lexington!” Ali and Hannah were clutching each others hands so tights hearing that first place was still up for grabs. Time seemed to go by so slow but in reality it was only about 10 seconds.

“First place goes to Rosewood University!” Ali jumped up and took it upon herself to go grabbed the tall trophy and bring it to her team! With the announcer making closing statements they ran off the stage to their designated area. The football team and friends were already waiting for them their so Ali handed off the trophy to her boys while she took off running into her girlfriend arms. Emily caught Ali in mid jump while twirling her around in pure joy and pride for her girl. 

“You blow me away every time baby. You guys were fantastic out there. Your choreo, your stunts, your tumbling sequences, just everything was so on point. I’m so proud of you Ali.” Emily beamed with pride as she place Ali back on her feet. The cheer captain’s heart swelled at the compliment. Her only response was grab Emily’s face and pull her down for a deep kiss. 

“Thank you babe. I’m so happy you got to be here for this one.” 

“You know I wouldn’t have missed it if I didn’t have to.”

“Celebration at the football house today! Starts at 3 so everyone go shower, change and what not!” Toby and Caleb announced to the crowd. 

“How about we celebrate with the girls for a little bit? Then once we grow tired of that I can give you your real prize at home?” Emily whispered in the blonde’s ear. Bright blue eyes snapped up to her and immediately darkened with lust but agreed. 

Xxx

News spread fast about the party at the football house to celebrate the cheer squad taking first place. People were already rolling up to the house when Ali and Emily drove to the lot behind the house where she had her own designated spot. The couple exited Emily’s car and headed into the house hand and hand. Cheers erupted as they entered to celebrate the head cheerleader's first victory of the season. There were bodies everywhere already with red solo cups in each hand. The blonde took in the room and spotted where most of her team was.

“Go.” The brunette spoke into her girlfriend’s ear.

“What?” 

“Go party it up with your team baby. You deserve it. I’ll come bring you a drink.” Ali smiled brightly, kissing a tan cheek and nodded as she turned towards her team. 

Emily saw that Aria and Spencer with their significant others were getting drinks also so she made her way to them. She yelled over the counter to the designated bartender for the night for a couple vodka sodas. 

“Hey Em! Where’s Ali?” Spencer asked while leaning into Toby.

“She’s out by the living room with her team and Hanna.” Aria headed over to congratulate Ali before going to the dance floor which Spencer dragged Toby also. They loved to dance at these parties. 

The QB took a look around the room and was happy to be letting loose a bit. But she spotted her least favorite person on her team that attended the party. Derek and her did not get along and it was known to just about everyone on her team and their coaches. They were professional though during practice and games. The coaches asked Emily to just teach him which she did. The brunette could admit that he had potential but she wouldn’t say that he would be ready for a game like Derek thought he was. He came from a program that wasn’t as elite as RU but over there he was the head honcho. Now that he isn’t here at RU, she could feel Derek trying to gun for her spot and being captain. The idea was absurd to everyone else but not to Derek. 

Derek wasn’t a big fan of Emily and he was trying to be patient through his plan. He found a few other players who weren’t too fond of a woman being a captain and quarterback but had to keep their mouths shut or else they would be saying goodbye to their playing time. Unfortunately these boys banded together and wanted her out. 

Emily got their drinks and made her way through the house to get back to Ali. The captain handed Ali her drink while draping her arm around pale shoulders letting Alison soak in her awesomeness. She was happy to be on Alison’s arm tonight while she got to party a bit. The cheerleaders decided to get on the dance floor but Emily decided to sit out for a while. 

Alison swayed to the music with the girls around her laughing and just enjoying the buzz she was on. She’d been back and forth between the girls and Emily who was hanging out with the guys playing drinking games. Of course they were getting competitive which meant that her lover was drinking a bit more than usual and that would make going home a bit more fun for them later. 

Moving her hips, jumping around with the girls, shaking her ass a bit was always a good time until someone would come up behind her and try to dance with her. Here’s the thing, most of the people in this house knew better than to ever touch her because they knew who she was dating and the fact she could be vicious herself. The blonde could sense someone hovering around her trying to dance with her. 

Derek had made his way closer to where Alison was dancing. He figured what harm would it do to try to get her to dance with him for one song. The dark haired man knew that Emily was around but she was nowhere near her girlfriend right now. He’d been around watching while dancing with other girls making his way into the middle. The gorgeous cheerleader was easy to spot in the crowd. She stood out to him every single time he saw her. 

Emily went into the other room to dance off someone of her drunkenness out of her system. She’d won and lost quite a few rounds of flip cup, beer bong, and dizzy bat so she was feeling herself. That just meant she wanted to go search for her girlfriend so she could be all over her. But as she scanned the thick crowd she could see Derek making his way to Alison. The QB went from zero to sixty on being protective but she didn’t need to save Alison. Her girlfriend was capable of handling herself. 

As most house parties would have it, the crowds tend to get thicker and close in a bit tighter as the night goes on. Derek managed to slip his way behind Alison as the house kept getting packed with people from all over campus coming into the party. The blonde was still drinking and wasn’t as aware that someone was in her space. That was until Derek put his hands on her hips and pressed his muscular body to her back keeping her in place. Alison was outraged at whoever thought they could just sneak up behind her and push themselves onto her. She turned her head a bit to see Derek behind her and smirking a bit. Alison was furious. 

Em was starting to cross the crowd to get to Alison because hell would have to freeze over before she stood letting Derek think that he could just do whatever the fuck he wanted with Alison or any woman that was around. She didn’t have to be close to her girlfriend to know she was fucking pissed. The cheer captain was never okay with letting people be touchy feely with her without her consent. 

“Get your fucking hands off me Derek.” 

Derek grew annoyed as he yelled over the music. “Relax Ali, I just wanted to dance.” He’s loosened his grip a bit but started to move his hands up her sides. Alison was dressed in a casual crop top shirt and high waisted ripped jeans. She attempted to step away from him but he pulled her back while twirling her around. 

“No. I’m not going to tell you again. Get your hands off me before I make you.”

“That sounds kinky. What if I said make me?” Derek pushed his luck by trying to grope her ass and that’s when Alison had enough. She could spot Emily pushing her way through the crowd to be by her but now Derek had pissed Alison off entirely. 

The girls pushed their way into the middle of the dance floor when some of the cheerleaders ran to get them because they saw Derek trying to dance with Alison. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria were behind Alison within minutes as the blonde shoved the heel of her foot into the top of Dereks making him jerk his foot. Emily was the last to show up but smirked at the sight in front of her. Her girlfriend kicked her left foot hard behind his right leg making Derek fall to his knees while she twisted his arm behind his back.

“You fucking bitch!” Emily was ready to lunge at him when her teammates held her back. “Let me fucking go you blonde psycho!”

Alison pulled Derek’s arm harder behind his back trying not to break it. Everyone seems to stop what they were doing to watch the scene unfold while the music still played around them. 

“When I say get your hands off me, you get them fucking off me. I did NOT give you consent to fucking touch me! Try this shit again and I’ll fucking break your arm off.” She let him go and started to walk away from him when Derek lunged and gripped Alison’s leg. But she’d seen it coming, his lame attempt at getting her fall. She swung around and kicked him across the face, completely knocking him out onto the floor. 

“Boys, get Derek out of this house NOW!” Emily yelled. Her team picked him up and carried his body out of the house. The captain signaled for a song change and everyone went back to partying. 

The girls rushed to Ali making sure she was okay but the cheer captain wasn’t even phased by the interaction. She could see that Derek was starting to escalate in his attempt at “having” her but it only pissed her off. The girls let Emily through and all Emily could do was hug her girlfriend close to her chest. When the brunette pulled back she cradled Alison’s head in her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. They had an unspoken conversation between them. It was swirling with both love, lust, and desire between them. 

“Let me go take care of a couple things then we can head out of here?” Emily asked and Alison agreed. “I’ll go dance to a couple more songs then let’s get out of here.” She stayed closed to her best friends while Emily did whatever she had to.

“Tobs, Caleb, outside now.” The trio stepped outside to speak privately. 

“I could kill him. I want him out.” Emily was seething with anger while she paced. 

“I know Em but you know Coach’s policy about not letting anything personal get in the way of the team and the game.” Toby reminded his friend. Caleb was just as upset but unless Alison pressed charges against him there wasn’t much they could do. 

“Right but I think I have another way of getting him out.” The boys and Emily had chatted for about fifteen minutes before the QB headed back inside to grab her girlfriend. 

Xxx

Emily ordered for a Lyft to pick them up from the football house. There was no way either one of them could drive back to their apartment. The captain decided that she wasn’t going to let Derek ruin their night because tonight was about Alison winning today. Nothing was going to get in the way of that. 

Alison’s head was in a different head space at the moment. She really didn’t appreciate how Derek put his hands on her. The blonde knew that the boy was interested in her but most of the guys respected her space. The head cheerleader has a reputation on campus for tearing men a new asshole when they were being creepy with her or any other woman she came across. It just wasn’t okay with her. 

The QB could feel her girlfriend fuming next to her and she really wanted to shift her thoughts from what happened on the dance floor earlier tonight. But for right now, she’d let her fume on their way home. A tan hand landed lightly on a pale knee to not startle the blonde. Alison grabbed Emily’s hand to intertwine their fingers as she stared out the window. 

As their Lyft pulled up in front of their building they silently exited the car and started making their way inside. Emily opened the door and held it open for her lover to walk through. She figured they’d have to talk about what happened before she could get Ali to relax. 

“Sweetheart, do you wanna talk about it?” She dragged them to the couch while she pulled Alison’s feet onto her lap to take remove her shoes for her. 

“I can’t stand guys like him Em.” Ali threw her hair over the arm of the couch as she laid back trying to calm herself down. Her hands raked through her hair as a sign of frustration. “He put his hands on me and grabbed at me like I was his.”

“Trust me baby, I hate the fact he had his filthy hands on you in any shape, way, or form.” The football player pressed her thumbs into the soles of her girl’s feet while she spoke. 

“Forget the fact he already knows that I am dating his team captain but I said no. No means fucking no.”

_Flashback_

_Walking home from school was part of Alison’s daily routine. She walked the same path every day. The same turns, short cuts, stores, and people. So it wasn’t a shock to her when a basketball had started to roll towards her. A group of the boys from the Rosewood High was having an outdoor practice at the park she walked by every day._

_She picked up the ball and when she straightened out a boy was jogging towards her. He was a handsome boy probably a couple years older than her. Typical athletic build, tall, blonde hair, dark eyes. She recognized him though as the brother of someone in her grade. The blonde at this point in her life always passed for being sixteen but she was hardly thirteen. Her body had hit puberty a bit early and filled her out sooner than other girls at her age. Boys and unfortunately men were always eye balling her and making passes at her. Gross._

_It was bad enough that she was trying to figure herself out at this age but tack on trying to tackle whether or not she was straight or gay or bi added a whole other element._

_“Hey pretty girl. I can take that ball from ya.” The blonde hair boy smirked at her. All she did was send him a small smile and held her hands out. “What’s your name?”_

_“Does it matter?”_

_“Well I’d like to maybe take you out for ice cream or something and I’d have to know your name for that.” He’d come into her space even more as he took the ball from her. A heavy hand fell onto her elbow and ran up her arm. She shrugged him off casually not trying to cause a scene in public._

_Alison took a step back. “As flattering as that is, I think I’m a bit too young for you, so no.” She smiled politely and tried to step around the boy. But as always the boy was persistent._

_“What’s a bit too young?” He looked creepy thinking about how young she could be for a guy like him._

_“I’m thirteen okay.” She started to reach into the side pocket of her backpack that held a pocket knife. Her brother, Jason, gave it to her for her birthday to protect herself._

_The boy didn’t care though. All he saw was a beautiful girl in front of him and there was no way she was an 8th grader. She looked like a freshman or a sophomore at least. The blonde looked familiar to him but couldn’t pinpoint it exactly._

_“There’s no way your body is a thirteen year old body.” He reached around her and took a handful of her backside._

_At that point, she grabbed her pocket knife and gripped it in her hand. “Don’t put your gross hands on me. I’m 13 asshole. That’s fucking disgusting for a guy in high school groping a middle school girl. Get some fucking help.” Alison had enough. She was one step away from flicking her wrist to reveal the blade if he didn’t back off._

_“You didn’t tell me no, bitch. You liked it.” This idiot was getting angry at the fact she had called him out._

_“Consent is a solid and participating yes, I don’t have to outright say no because there are other ways to show NO, you moron. Me shrugging you off. Me telling you my age. Me saying no to your ice cream date. Me trying to walk away. You ignoring me say NO makes you a fucking creep. Get away from me.” He looked dumbfounded but grunted as he walked away from her grumbling under his breath._

_When she’d gotten home, Alison had spoken to her brother about the boy who had harassed her. He already knew who it was. Jason was on the varsity lacrosse team as a sophomore so he knew a lot of people. “I’ll take care of him Ali. Don’t worry. He won’t bother you ever again.” True to his word, that boy never bothered her again when she walked home._

_But Ali was always vigilant as she got older. She took any and every self-defense class in her free time. She's dealt with enough men and boys come through her life thinking they could do what they’d like with her body. She vowed to never let any other girl have to feel the way she had as long as she was around._

_End of flashback_

Emily knew that her girlfriend had her fair share of trauma when it came to being sexually harassed herself. It didn’t exactly stop once they started dating. Sometimes it was worse when men realized that Alison was dating a woman instead of a man. But it happened few and far between when more and more people were protective of them as a couple.

“He has no respect for anyone else who doesn’t have a ding-a-ling between their legs. But yes, no means no and I think you taught him that lesson well tonight.” Alison chuckled and let herself enjoy having her feet rubbed.

“If he learned anything, it should be that he doesn’t touch girls without their consent ever again.” 

“He better.” The QB had long since switched which foot she was rubbing and slowly stopped. “Would you like me to keep massaging you? Higher up than your feet. Is that okay?” Alison’s heart soared at the question. Emily was always thoughtful especially when she was amped up. 

“Yes baby. That sounds perfect. Thank you for asking.” 

Emily stood up and held her hand out for her girlfriend to take. They took the short walk into their bedroom. The brunette flicked on their fairy lights that lined their walls to give a more chill ambience while turning some music on. Alison stood and watched her girl move around the room preparing for what, she wasn’t entirely sure. 

The QB shed her leather coat and her shoes to be comfortable then stepped in front of Ali. 

“May I kiss you?” 

The cheer captain gently nodded and closed her eyes. Emily leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to the heart shaped ones in front of her. They let the electricity flow between them as they kissed slowly. Alison gasped at the intense emotions she felt at the action. 

“Can I touch you?” Alison wordlessly took tan hands into her own and placed them on her hips as a sign of approval. Their pace wasn’t rushed at all. Emily glided her hands north as she palmed the sides of Ali’s neck holding her as the QB turned her head to the side to push her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. A moan ripped through Ali’s throat at how sensual Emily was kissing her.

“Can I take your clothes off?”

“You better.” Emily didn’t move at that response. “Yes Em.” The brunette unbuttoned her girl’s jeans and slid the zipper down casually. Emily kneeled in front of Alison while pulling the denim material down while sliding her foot out from the bottom each time. Strong hands caressed their way up under a full backside. Standing up at her full height over the blonde, she shimmied the crop top over and off pale shoulders. The head cheerleader decided to go commando tonight under her clothing. Sometimes it was more comfortable depending on her outfit. 

“You are a masterpiece my love. No one, including myself, has the right to lay a hand on you without your consent.” Emily walked Alison to their bed and had her lay down on her stomach in the middle of the mattress. Without the blonde knowing, Emily had shed her own clothing and grabbed a few items out of the bathroom. Alison listened to the music in the background as she waited. 

The football player coated her palms with baby oil and rubbed them together to heat it up. She stroked her hands from toned calves to thick thighs to a muscular back and strong shoulders. The brunette took her time massaging out the tightness and knots in her girlfriend’s back and limbs. She could feel Ali relaxing and turning into jello. The little mewls and moans from the relief of tension was a good sign. Every now and then Emily would drop a kiss to a scar, blemish, freckle she’d come across. 

“Flip over honey.” Emily sat up on her knees to give Ali enough room to flip over onto her back while at this point she’d been straddling her girl. 

Alison was blissed out already and they’d really only started. The QB leaned forward and kissed her love square on the mouth to rev her engine a bit. She was playing the long game tonight. Full lips pecked their way down to a pale neck and lavished a certain spot that made Alison moan loudly. Her girlfriend was marking her and she didn’t care one bit. Pale hands gripped hard into tan hips at the sensation. Emily didn’t stop there, she kissed and nipped around and across Alison’s chest and collarbone not letting any span of skin go untouch by her lips. 

Sitting back up onto Alison’s thighs, strong tan hands worked at massaging the body below her. Starting from pale shoulders and working down to the two voluminous globes massaging them at a pleasurable pressure. Thumbs stroked across dusty rose hard nipples and tweaking them for good measure.

“The only hands I ever want and give 100% consent to touch me is you babe.” Alison breathily spoke out. She was wet and she knew it. As romantic and soft this moment was Emily was still stroking her fire. 

Emily kept her pace of massaging Alison’s body, over her stomach, her quads and back down to her feet. Once she’d finished, she spread those gorgeous legs apart to lay between them. Pearly white teeth nibbled on the inside of each thigh and licked up Ali’s crease.

“Can I have a taste baby girl?” 

“I’ll never say no to that.” Alison squeaked because Emily dove right in. She thought her girl would take her time like she had been all night but she supposed not. The QB moaned right into Ali’s bundle of nerves at the taste. She swirled her tongue around Alison’s opening taking in every drop and dipped her tongue as deep as she could. Fingers carded into dark hair as pale hips bucked into Emily’s face. The brunette closed her lips around Ali’s clit and gave it good suction as she flicked at the hard bean mildly. The move alone sent heat from the blonde lower abdomen straight up through her body. 

“Your tongue is phenomenal baby. God, you make me feel out of this world. You fuck me so good.” Ali had quite the dirty mouth on her which only spurred the girl between her legs more. The blonde grabbed some pillows to have her sit up a bit. She didn’t want to miss the show Emily was definitely giving her. 

“There’s my girl. I knew you were being too quiet.” Emily said in between licks. She took her thumbs to spread Ali’s swollen lips apart and blew cool air over the hood of her girl’s clit. Reaching her hand up she groped a full breasts roughly as her tongue went back to work. She flicked at a pace Alison’s body could hardly keep up with.

“Fuckkkkk. Please please make me come for you babe.” The brunette picked up her pace as she snuck a hand under Alison’s ass. She knew how to heighten the experience for her girlfriend. They’d only done this a few times but it never failed to make Ali scream in the end. The blonde’s juices were dripping and flowing between her cheeks. So when Emily pushed her middle finger into Ali’s button it made her scream out in pleasure. 

The heat of arousal that spread through her limbs had Alison so close to the edge. She was sweating, her cheeks were flush, and her hair was getting tussled. “Holy shit, Emily. You know what that does to me.” The QB pumped her finger more quickly as Alison’s hole was tight but she knew her lover was close. She twisted her index and thumbs around the hard nipple in her left hand. She doubled down on her pace and had her girlfriend screaming in ecstasy in seconds. 

“Oh...ohhhh...babyyy...Emily…” Alison’s voice was rising in pitch as Emily sucked and flicked at her clit sending white lightning through her limbs. With the football player’s finger in her hole, she was done for once she started using force behind her thrusts leaving Alison yelling out in pleasure.

“I’m coming Emily….Em…! Oh fuckkk!...Yessssss!” Alison’s body shook hard as her orgasm took over her body. Her hand grabbed at the one on her breast while the other tugged on dark hair hard as she came. Emily didn’t leave the comfort between Alison’s legs. She stayed to clean up and rub Alison down from her orgasm. She twitched as her sensitivity was at an all time high. Emily pulled away and laid herself still on top of her girlfriend.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

“Holy fuck, Em I don’t know how much more I can take.” 

“I think you can take two more. That first one really rocked you.” 

“You think?”

“Oh I know. I know this body more than my own.” Emily licked up the drop of sweat that was rolling down the side of her lover’s neck. 

“What about you?” Short nails ran down a toned back as the football star worked her back up again. 

“Tonight’s about you sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” Shimming down a bit on Alison’s chest, she took a hard nipple into her mouth. The blonde softly moaned at the suction on her chest. It was a weak spot for her to have her nipples paid close attention to. Emily wasn’t playing around. She ran her finger between already soaked folds rubbing at both sides of her girl’s sensitive nerves. The QB let go of the nipple in her mouth with a pop and stretched up to kiss Alison. 

They shifted a bit onto both their sides. A tan hand pulled a pale thigh over her hip and pulled Alison closer to her body by the small of her back. They didn’t part their lips in the process. The couple lazily made out while running their hands over each other. Alison groped the breast in her hand and squeezed making Emily sigh. She grabbed Emily’s ass to pull their bottom halves closer to each other. 

Reaching around Emily rubbed at her lover’s hood from behind so she could pick up where she left off. Alison placed her hands cradling Em’s face controlling their kiss. She sucked on her girl’s tongue knowing she loved the feeling of it. Emily moaned right into her mouth at the move. Tan fingers went for the kill and rubbed right underneath the hood of Alison’s nerves where there was a tiny rough patch. It was the source of direct stimulation that would edge her girlfriend until she was ready to let her girl go over the edge. 

Alison wailed into their kiss at the gesture. It was the one way Emily always liked to edge her. If she kept this up, she could be in tears with how much pleasure coursed through her veins. It left her legs acting on their own accord to shake begging to feel release in her body. 

“I can’t get enough of your body Ali. All I ever think about is you. Everything I do is for you and us. I want you forever baby.” Emily spoke as she bore her gaze into the deep ocean blue in front of her. Her fingers never stopped their movements. Their fronts were gliding against each other. The feeling of hardened nipples pressed together. Somehow Emily slid her other hand to wrap it around Ali’s throat. Just the amount of pressure to her pulse point would put her girlfriend right at the edge of falling into another hard orgasm. 

“Fuck fuck fuck. Let me come please. I need to come again Em please.” Alison was at her wit’s end. She couldn’t take much more. Her lover had her edged already and having her hand around her throat only added to her arousal. It brought her high to another level. Her head could concentrate on nothing else but the way Emily moved against her.

“As you wish my love.” Emily flexed her hand a bit hard as her fingers swiped a few more times. “Let go Alison. Give it to me. Come baby girl.” Alison cried out as her body let go. She didn’t even know how loud she was because the orgasm that hit her took her to another universe. As one orgasm ended she had no idea that she was sitting up. 

The QB sat Alison into her lap straddling her. Alison limply hung over Emily’s body until she came to. Her body was blissed out but Emily didn’t give her a chance to recover when three fingers entered her. The blonde was drenched completely from head to toe and she couldn’t stop. Emily never let go of her neck as she rocked her hips a bit to push her fingers into Alison’s walls deeper and harder. The pace was slower but Emily knew it wouldn’t take a lot to make her girl come again. 

“I can’t stop. I need you again.” Alison’s needs were purely about chasing her bliss. Emily was giving it to her so she was going to take it. She sat up on her knees a bit to have Emily scootch back against the headboard. Her lover obliged happily. Alison ran her hands through her hair then grabbed onto Em’s head to bring her to her chest. Emily got the hint and sucked roughly at the breasts bouncing in front of her. Alison rocked hard onto the fingers inside of her and couldn’t control her body. 

She let her body do what it needed because she was on the brink of passing out in exhaustion. The bed creaked from the rough movements as the headboard started to bang against the wall. Alison put her hand up to give her leverage to push down onto Emily’s fingers. The QB switched over the other breasts while bringing her hand down hard onto Alison’s ass stinging the cheek a rosy color.

“Take what you need baby. I know you need to come again. Fuck your pussy is other worldly.” Emily’s dirty mouth struck a chord in Alison and only turned her animalistic. 

“My pussy is yours babe. I’m yours. All of me. Fuck me. God damn you know how to fuck me perfectly.” Alison’s head got tugged hard by Emily’s hand in her hair. The pain only fueled her more. At this point neither one could barely speak from the exertion of them fucking. Emily brought her thumb and swiped across Alison’s hard clit and that was it. 

“Come now Alison.” On command, Alison’s body gave into her orgasm. She couldn’t even scream as her body bucked hard against the fingers still milking her for everything she’s worth. Ali’s vision started to blacken as her body was still coming hard. The burn of white lightning encasing her whole being and putting her right to sleep. Emily caught her and laid her down gently while pulling out carefully. She pulled the sheets they’d kicked during their romp over them. Emily kissed those full swollen lips one last time before wrapping herself around Alison’s embrace and passing out also. 

Xxx

The next morning was Sunday and neither woman had anything to do. Alison woke up first because she needed to relieve her bladder. She carefully moved out of bed and went to use the bathroom. On her way out, she saw the marks all over her body and felt the soreness from the night before. Sex with Emily was always fantastic but last night was just unspeakable. The things they did were downright filthy and loving simultaneously. 

She slid back into bed and pulled Emily back into her arms. Alison was exhausted from their night of fucking, the partying, and her cheer competition yesterday. Emily didn’t have the same luxury as she did to have a free Sunday. Today was the day of her challenge with Derek. He had decided that he was ready to take on the next start for the upcoming game. Emily disagreed but agreed to be challenged anyways. She’d gone into beast mode preparing for this. 

It was tradition that the second string QB would have to win a scrimmage to play the next start. It was a full game with the teams being split up by the coaches. Didn’t matter the line up, if the QB could prove that they could win with whoever was on the field. Emily was ready, Alison was confident she’d come home with the win. But the team usually got two days off after to relax after a challenge because it was like playing an actual game. 

That wasn’t going to be until later this afternoon and it was still early in the morning. So Ali set an alarm to wake up way later. Alison laid there thinking about how much Emily cared for her to show her a full night of control yet letting her lose control. Emily prized her a prize and she delivered. But her greatest prize would always be the woman laying in her arms. She played with the tangled brown locks that were spread across her chest. Emily shuffled closer to Alison even in her sleep. A tan arm draped itself over a flat stomach and tangled her legs with her lover’s even more. Alison slowly drifted back to sleep with the thought that it couldn’t get anymore perfect than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love kudos and comments!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @Queen_SelfMade or on tumblr @oneofthegreatsofmylife.
> 
> Mad love,  
> WPOO


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally has his shot at starting, is he as good as he thinks he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW - Physical assault at the end of the chapter.

Emily grunted getting into her car and just sat for a moment. She breathed through her nose and out of her mouth a few times before she brought the engine to live. The brunette just wanted to be home already, relax with her love and enjoy the next couple of days. She took the short drive by muscle memory, next thing Emily knew she was pulling into her parking spot next to Ali’s car. 

The QB walked back through the door of her and Alison’s apartment dragging her gym bag with her. She looked filthy covered in dirt, grass stains and utterly exhausted would be an understatement. But the brunette knew it was worth it because she put that fucking moron in his place. 

_ A few hours earlier _

_ The whole team was lined up along the sideline of the field with Emily and Derek standing on their side of the 50 yard line. Everyone could feel the tension between them. Caleb and Toby hoped they were playing on Emily’s team but knew that if they were Derek, they couldn’t play any differently than their best. Their captain would kill them if she even noticed that they were purposefully messing up to fix the game. _

_ Emily stood confident in her gear ready for things to get started. The coaches were between them splitting the team up for a fair scrimmage. Scratch that, game. Derek stood opposite of her, cocky as per usual. He really thought he had a shot of winning this game. Not if Emily had anything to do with it. _

_ Within minutes, the boys were split up into their teams and specials team took the field for kick off. Derek had won the coin toss and decided to receive the kick first. The game would be officially referred because the coaches weren’t taking any chance at it being an unfair game. Unfortunately Toby was on Derek’s team and he wasn’t thrilled about it but remembered at the end of the day, this was Emily’s team not Derek’s no matter how much he tried. _

_ The defensive team managed to keep Derek from getting much yardage to try to score for a touchdown. He read a view plays well and got a few first downs but once they were one Emily’s 40 yardline the defense kept them there. Derek called for the kicker to score a field goal. The kicker on his team, Ricky, was always on so he kicked it easily from 40 yards. _

_ Emily took the field with ease calling plays quickly to move the ball along. She had Caleb and Tim in her corner so she was able to have them run some inside routes to take up the middle and gain some major yardage. Derek fumed on the sideline every time Emily had gotten a first down. When she reached his 20 yard line she went for an easy running play into the corner with her safety. She’d called it perfectly because James, her safety ran it in perfectly. _

_ 6 - 3. _

_ Emily had Nick, her second string kicker take the kick. Luckily, Nick was working hard to start next season as a sophomore. This was his chance to show the coaches he could take more kicks the rest of this season if he performed well today. _

_ 7 - 3. _

_ The first half went just like this, back and forth. The coaches watch from the press box. They weren’t calling any part of this game. They wanted to see what these quarterbacks were going to call for their game. Football was a game of patience and strategy. The right plays had to be called and execution was important. Only a true leader would be able to make those calls and motivate their team to victory. _

_ Derek had managed to throw a hail mary in the middle of the second quarter to score a touchdown. He was trying to be a bit flashy to show off his range. Emily wasn’t even phased. She could easily make that throw if she wanted to but she wasn’t in the situation where she needed to. They had a whole other half to play and plenty of time. If Derek kept throwing like that, his arm was going to give out sooner or later. He wasn’t as strong as much as he thought he was. _

_ 10 - 10. _

_ Emily went for the field goal before the half was over. Where she was on the field and the distance she would have to cover, she didn’t have enough time. She also wasn’t about to start chucking the ball down field just because. So she called Nick up. _

_ “Are you confident enough to kick from 57 yards?” Nick nodded eagerly. _

_ “Don’t think about this game. I need to know if you can truly do this kick. I want the lead into the second half.” _

_ “I can kick it Emily. I swear.” Emily bore her eyes into Nick’s and all she saw was confidence. She didn’t see an ounce of fear or doubt. So she nodded her head. _

_ The long snapper snapped the ball right into Emily’s hands. She set the ball and Nick’s foot passed right under her hand and let the ball fly. Derek watched from the sideline as the ball flew. He didn’t think it would reach but second after second, the ball soared to the right a bit but it was right between the posts. _

_ 13 - 10. Fields at the half. _

_ Each team ran into the locker rooms to take a quick break and talk strategy. Emily let her boys relax for about 5 minutes before she talked to her team before going back onto the field to warm up. Derek on the other hand was losing his cool. _

_ “Are you guys fucking serious right now?! You’re letting that bitch beat us?!” _

_ “Watch your mouth Derek!” Toby was one of the best switch players on the team. He played on the offensive and defensive team but mostly played linebacker. Aside from his position, he was one of the most respected guys on the team. So Toby had no issue raising his voice especially when he spoke about one of his best friends. “Have some fucking respect.” _

_ “Shut up Cavanaugh. Just because you’re up Fields’ vagina doesn’t mean the rest of us are.” Derek stood toe to toe with Toby. The other guys sat there aside from Derek’s “friends” or minions as some would say. They circled around them but weren’t actually helpful. _

_ “You’re just mad because you can’t beat her.” _

_ “I’ll fucking bench you the rest of the game Cavanaugh.” _

_ “Do it. You aren’t a leader. You’re an egotistical asshat that is all bark and no fucking bite.” The other boys shoved Toby around a bit and knocked him into the lockers a bit. The other guys pushed back and put a wall between them and Toby. Derek had no control of his team and it showed. _

_ “I want you guys to knock whoever you need to. Rough them up. I just need some yards to throw or space to run the ball.” _

_ Derek decided to take it up upon himself to score the rest of the second half if he had to. While in the other locker room, it was relaxed and the players rested for a little bit. Emily had a different approach to talking to her team. _

_ “Nick, you’re kicking ass dude. Sorry, bad pun. But seriously, keep it up and Ricky will definitely have a run for his money to start. But really, you were confident in making your kicks. Keep doing what you can. I’m going to utilize you when I can.” _

_ “D-line, keep holding them down and shoving them into the ground. The o-line is starting to get tired. Derek keeps going for long throws which is tiring his arm out and his boys.” _

_ “O-line, I’m trying to keep our game nice and consistent. Keep moving us down field first down after first down. But I think I’m ready to throw some long ones to give us a break. Tim and Caleb, be ready for those.” _

_ “We’ve got this. I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve if Derek wants to be a bit flashy. So can we but I want a good lead before that. Let’s go back out for warm ups, be ready in 10. Titans on 3, 1, 2, 3.” _

_ “TITANS!” The team broke out and ran out onto the field. Derek and his team were already back out there but it looked tense on that side of the field. Half were doing regular warm ups while the others were huddled together and looked like they were arguing. The coaches in the press box were taking notes of everything so far. _

_ The buzzer for the third quarter about to begin went off. Emily’s team was receiving the kick this half. The specials team carried the ball to the 60 yard line which left Emily plenty of room to work. She moved the ball a few first downs and decided to throw it in. She had pitched to a receiver to her left and dropped back a few yards. He pitched it back to her and she gunned it down field where Caleb was running through the middle. He caught it effortlessly and jogged in with ease. He’d been around the 12 yard line and no one could catch him at the short distance to the end zone he had. _

_ 19 - 10. Nick gets the field goal once again. 20 - 10. _

_ Derek yelled on the sideline beyond pissed off. He was starting to get blown out and this was not how things were supposed to go. His team took up the field to receive the kick and he was kept around the 35 yard line on his own side. He’d have to play a bit dirty and start making long throws. _

_ His offensive line took the line and when he called hut on three and the o-line grabbed at jersey’s and face masks thinking that only his minions would do it, he’d be able to get away with it. Emily watched from the sideline and noticed it after the first 3 first downs. She called for her d-line in and said let them run through the next time and see what some of his players do. When the d-line let them through about three from Derek’s o-line grabbed at her d-lines masks and jolted them into the ground. _

_ Multiple yellow flags were thrown into the air calling for the penalties. Derek was fuming. He’d thought having only about 3 players playing dirty would be less noticeable. It now would cost him 10 yards a player mask grabbing and aggressive play for no reason. “Fuck!” He’d yell before thinking of a play. His one shot from where he was on the field now would be hailed another one. His arm was getting tired and they were starting to get to the middle of the third quarter. _

_ Ultimately he’d missed the long throw causing him to gain no yards or score. He sat on the sideline resting his arm hoping his d-line could make a play for him. He did not want to resort to having Ricky kick field goals for points. _

_ Emily took the line with her o-line. _

_ “Let her fly and slide. Hut on two. Hut hut!” Emily easily came out of the pocket to give her some space. She was ready to put Derek in her place in a less cocky way but show him that he was not ready to take a start from her. Tim was down field with plenty of room to run. So she took the long thrown down the left sideline where Tim was open. He grabbed the ball mid-air and took off. He kept his feet in and out ran Derek’s d-line and scored another touchdown. Nick took the kick, extra point. _

_ 27 - 10. _

_ The back and forth was less and less as Derek was losing steam as the fourth quarter was coming to a close. He’d let Ricky take some long kicks just to play catch up on the score. With the amount of time left, this was as close as he was going to get on closing the score gap. _

_ 27 - 19. _

_ Emily had the last call for the last play of the game but dropped a knee to end the game. She’d won the game but the coaches still had to speak to the team before being dismissed. Once the coaches came down from the press box they lined up along the sideline just as they began. _

_ “Fields! Mendez! Front and center!” Emily and Derek walked forward. _

_ Coach Bryan spoke to address the two quarterbacks, “Mendez, you have an amazing arm son. We saw you show some great range.” Derek had the decency to look humbled and tried not to smirk. “Fields, you never disappoint. You know how to strategize and work the game with your team’s advantages. You hardly had to play into the long toss today.” _

_ “Challenges are meant to see who is best fit to take on our next game. This was great for our starters and other strings to show us what y’all got. Nick, you impressed today and I’ll be happy to let you know that we’ll utilize you more often when we can. But Derek, you showed us some serious skill but son, your arm is not the only thing you can depend on.” Derek flinched. “You don’t read the field during every play or utilize the other members of your team. We pinned the first string players against each other and you hardly used them” _

_ “Fields, you have the start until we tell you otherwise. Mendez, that’s not to say that you can’t work your way to a start but you’ve got some serious training to do.” _

_ The coaches had dismissed the team for a two day rest. The team was exhausted because playing a full fledged game was more tiring to the body than two-a-days. _

_ As the team dispersed, Emily hung around towards the back to pick some stuff up. She caught up with Lucas, the team manager. He was a scrawny kid who knew more about the game of football than most of the guys did, well at least at the level he did. They started walking towards the locker rooms chatting when a body full on took her out and they both crashed into the metal bleachers. _

_ “Urghh, what the fuck?” Emily grunted as she fell to the wayside. When she opened her eyes, she saw Derek getting up. _

_ “I’m going to take your spot, this team, and your pretty little girlfriend. You watch out faggot.” Derek stood up and sprinted out of the field so no one would see him. He was confident he could scare the manager quiet when he had a chance but that would be for another day. _

_ “Oh my god, Emily! Are you alright?!” Lucas ran to her to help her up. Emily hurt but was raging that her adrenaline was coursing through her veins first. _

_ “I’m okay but I’ll definitely take that ice bath now.” They started walking again as Lucas carried her bag for her. “Don’t let him scare you, he’s not after you. I am what threatens him.” Lucas nodded but was still a bit shaken from the sudden tackle. _

_ “Well I’ll get that ice bath ready for you.” Lucas took care of her before he left. _

Xxx

Alison had been working on homework and studying at their kitchen table most of the day when she’d heard the front door open and close. She was jammed with her education classes with project after project. Plus she had a huge presentation for her education research class and if she got approved by the education faculty she’d get to go to a conference in New York University to present her findings. But she needed to be done for the day. Her brain was mush at this point. 

“Em, baby is that you?” The blonde had yelled out. 

“Yeah. Hey you.” Emily haphazardly dropped her bag off to the side not even trying to put anything away. It was a sign to Ali how exhausted her girlfriend must have been. For being raised by a military family, everything has a place and if you have something to take care of, you do it right then and there instead of procrastinating it. The QB only did that when she just didn’t have the energy for it. 

The brunette circled the table to drop a kiss onto Alison’s lips and started to retreat to their bathroom right away. The cheer captain followed her, “so….how’d it go?” She wasn’t exactly the patient type and she was curious about the how the results of the match up. 

“Well you know how I handle business. I have the start for the unseeable future.” Emily sat on the edge of their bathtub just trying to take a breather. 

“Let me run you a bath, bring you a snack and some pain meds, okay?” Alison grabbed for her girlfriend’s shirt leaving her in her tank top. She ran a hand over Emily’s chest, “you must be exhausted from this weekend, just relax. Maybe I’ll return the favor from last night once you’re done.” The captain chuckled and lazily nodded in agreement. Alison stopped the water, dropped in a bath bomb, and left her girl to soak for a while. 

Emily slowly undressed and slipped into the hot bath. It did wonders for her sore muscles and so would the next couple days that she had off. Quietly entering the bathroom, Alison left her a quick snack to eat with the pain meds promising that dinner would be ready when she’s out of the bath. 

The head cheerleader made a quick turn of making chicken adobo for her girlfriend. Being half Filipino and Irish, Alison learned from Pam how to cook Emily’s favorites. She grew to love the food that Emily’s family served at family parties and holidays. She saw how dead her girlfriend was after her day. Aside from pulling out the win, they’ve had a long weekend and she planned on using the rest of the night to cuddle in bed and maybe watch some Netflix with her girl. 

The QB waited until the water in the tub started to cool to finally hop out. She buttoned up a long sleeve black silk pajama shirt and slid on a pair of black boy shorts. It was one of her most comfy looks. Padding her way back out into their living space, she saw that dinner was ready and sat at her spot staring at the best meal. The brunette smiled brightly as Alison poured her a glass of white wine and finally sat down to having their meal together. 

They’d chatted about how the game turned out. She hadn’t exactly mentioned what Derek had done or said to her when she was leaving the field. They already didn’t enjoy having him around but she did have to play with him. If Alison lost her cool, she wasn’t sure what he would try next with Ali especially after Saturday night at the victory party and she didn’t want to risk it. She didn’t exactly know what the right thing to do was because she didn’t want Derek to think that he had the power or control of the situation. But at this point, he was harassing her girlfriend and herself. 

The brunette cleaned up dinner for the both of them and they climbed into bed to watch some Criminal Minds and just snuggle up together. There weren’t a lot of days where they could do this. Not with everything they constantly had going on but Ali and Emily were grateful and cherished it all the more. 

“Mmm. Why can’t we have more nights like tonight?” Alison snuggled in deeper into Emily’s longer frame. Blonde hair spread out onto the football player’s chest while their legs were tangled and her hand was resting underneath the black silk on Emily’s abs. She’d squeezed particularly tight around the QB’s midsection shooting pain through the dark haired girl’s ribs and side.

“Jesus fuck Ali!” Emily jolted their position to hold on her ribs. She hadn’t realized how hard Derek slammed her into the bench earlier because she’d been ignoring it pretty well.

“Babe, what did I do?” Alison didn’t think she could hurt Emily just from cuddling into her but she was scared she had. 

“Shit...it wasn’t you honey.”

“Then what is it?” Ali sat up in their bed looking down at Emily holding onto her side and curled up. “Slow your breathing down Em and try to relax.” A pale hand rubbed her love’s back to try to settle her down.

“I was talking to Lucas and picking up before I left. Next thing I know, I’m crashing into the bench…”

“What…?” Alison looked perplexed, that didn’t sound like Emily stumbling over her feet or anything.

“Derek tackled me into the bench. He wasn’t too thrilled about losing today and had quite a few things to say about it. I was honestly too angry to feel it until now. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The QB tried to loosen up her muscles so she wasn’t flexing and just lay down taking calming breaths. 

“Excuse me what?!” Ali shrieked.

“Baby….”

“Don’t baby me, he went out of his way to hurt you because he lost fair and square?!” Alison was seething. Her face was turning red just thinking about that neanderthal. She took in a deep breath trying to calm down because her concern needed to be directed towards her girlfriend at the moment. “Let me see.”

“Ali, it’s not a big deal. I’m fine.” The QB tried brushing the blonde off like it was nothing.

“My ass, you’re fine. Now unbutton your shirt.” Emily didn’t move.

“You just want to see me shirtless.” The football player tried to chuckle only to make herself flinch. 

“Ha ha. Forget it. I’ll do it.” The blonde straddled Emily’s thighs to make sure she didn’t try to keep her from trying to assess the damage. Alison went to work unbuttoning her lover’s shirt exposing tan skin. She slipped her hands inside to push the fabric open so she could see Emily’s ribs herself. The brunette laid still. “Oh my god…”

“It can’t be that bad, I hardly feel it.” The brunette did not handle injuries well and tried to joke about it. Her father didn’t intentionally teach her to just buck up when her team needed her but he did, adding to the fact that if she did take a step back that meant handing her team to Derek which she was NOT willing to do. 

“Emily, stop it. Your ribs are swollen and the bruising is awful. You can hardly laugh without hurting yourself. You’re going to the team doctor first thing in the morning. No arguments about it.”

“Sweetheart…”

“No. You are absolutely not going to sweet talk me out of it. I’ve watched you play on multiple injuries throughout your football career. I will not let you do this. You could cause yourself more damage if you play this Saturday.” Alison firmly stated, while tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. 

“Okay…” Emily retreated from her joking matter and was serious to spare Alison from wanting to rip her head off. She knew when her girlfriend was serious and this would be one of those times. 

“I want to press charges.”

“No.” The brunette answered with finality. 

“Em….”

“If one more incident happens, then yes but be realistic if I go running with this, the media will run with it and not only that but it’ll look like I’m being a wuss about this. I have no witness. Lucas didn’t actually see him tackle me. It’ll be a he said, she said.”

“Not if I report him for what happened Saturday night at the party! There were plenty of witnesses that would vouch for us.”

“That may be true but they’ll chalk it up to it being a petty party brawl because we all had consumed alcohol that night.” Alison tried to think of any way to pin Derek down but was coming up short.

“This is strike two, if he comes at you or me one more time I will call the big guns in.” The head cheerleader was not scared to call Spencer’s mom if Derek didn’t figure things out real quick. The DiLaurentis’ were one of the most powerful families on the East coast. She could bury him with a simple phone call but this wasn’t just about her. Emily was a public figure, hell so was she, without them even trying. She had to be careful with this. 

“Agreed. Will you come with me to go see Dr. Andrews?” The team doctor would keep this under wraps for them. Plus she would have to break the news to her coaches. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was going to say to them but she also wasn’t going to lie about the situation. 

Xxx

The power couple sat in the waiting room of the athletic complex in the athletic training wing of the building. They’d made an emergency call last night to Dr. Andrews and she had told them to come in an hour before her hours started. They waited patiently outside her door when it swung open.

“Hey ladies, come on in.” Emily and Alison walked in linked together by the hand. The QB hopped up on the exam table while the cheerleader sat in the chair in the corner trying to be out of the way. 

“What’s going on Emily?” 

“Well another player tackled me into the metal bench. They caught me off guard until they stumbled off of me. The bench got my ribs pretty good.” 

“She wouldn’t have come in if I didn’t force her to last night. I’d squeezed around her midsection a bit while we were laying down. That’s when I took a look.” Alison chimed in, making sure her girlfriend didn’t leave out any details.

“Well let me take a look. But don’t think I didn’t notice that you haven’t name dropped exactly who did this.” Dr. Andrews had Emily shed her t-shirt and waited for instructions. The doctor lifted her arm to assess the area a bit closer. Then slightly nudged the athlete to lay down. She palpated carefully on the tender skin to feel for the amount of damage done and to see what steps they needed to take. 

“When you breathe, is it achy or a sharp pain?”

“Achy.”

“Laughing?”

“More achy.”

“How about when you move?”

“When I move too quickly or twist my torso, it is when it hurts the most but not sharp pain. More like an overall ache takes over my whole side.” Emily laid staring at Ali while she was being poked and prodded a bit more. Dr. Andrews removed her gloves and wrote a bit in Emily’s file. 

“I want you to get an x-ray done real quick. Let’s rule out having any of your ribs fractured or broken. That’s my main concern right now. We’ll manage your pain and you need to take this Saturday off. I want you resting, laying, sleeping, for the next week if you want to play the week after next.”

“Ugh, fine. Thank you.” Emily wasn’t thrilled but not surprised at all. 

“Is there anything I can do for her at home for the next week? And what about class?” Alison had questions of her own because she knew this would be a task within itself to keep Emily from being active even if it was just for a week. 

“Keep her resting. I know that will be difficult as it is. No class. I’ll email your professors for you so they hear it from me. Just write me your class schedule and professors for me.” Dr. Andrews walked out of the room to set up for the x-ray and had a nurse come take it. The results would come quick. Dr. Andrew’s came back in about 15 minutes later to let them know Emily’s ribs were only heavily bruised with no fractures or breaks.

“So who did it?”

“Pardon?”

“Emily, who tackled you? You know I’ll have to speak with your coaches too.”

“I know... um, could we talk to them together?” Emily started to wring her hands, she was anxious. 

“Yes, I can call them into my office right now if you’d like.” 

“Sure. It was Derek Mendez.”

“Your second string?” The brunette nodded. They had moved from the exam table and went into Dr. Andrews’ office space to talk. Ali stood behind Emily to rub her shoulders a bit. She could see how nervous she was to speak to her coaches. Her girlfriend did not like disappointing anyone let alone miss playing time especially to someone like Derek. But this conversation was important to have with her coaches. 

“Actually, could you make a call to the cheer office too?”

“Ali…?”

“They should know that Derek had been harassing me too. My coach needs to know.” Her coach would want to go after Derek herself and she hadn’t thought to even say anything to her either because she’d been so wrapped up in Emily’s injury. But this was about her too. Dr. Andrews had summoned all the head coaches into her office to have this conversation. 

Coach Bryan and Coach Gaby arrived and they knocked on the office door to ask for permission to enter. When given the go ahead, both coaches entered and were confused at having both of their team captain’s together in the doctor’s office. Both athletes had waved at their coaches while not saying just yet. 

“Thank you for both coming in right now but we have some serious matters to discuss that happen to involve both of your team captains and another football player.” Dr. Andrews figured she’d have to mediate this conversation and keep this a safe and calm space.

“Ali, what’s going on?” Coach Gaby looked heavily concerned. 

“Saturday night, we had a victory party after the competition at the football house. Derek Mendez had put his hands on me without my consent. Now I had told him no multiple times and unfortunately had to make him take his hands off me by using some self-defense techniques.” Emily placed her hard onto top of Ali’s that were still on her shoulders. “He’s made quite a few comments to Emily and myself about us as a couple. I wanted to let you know because if he so much as does anything else to Emily or I, I will be pressing charges.” 

“Alison, I’m so sorry that one of my players had the audacity to do this. He will be taken cared of.” Coach Bryan did not tolerate this type of behavior. 

“Uhh Coach?” Emily spoke out. “After the scrimmage yesterday, I hung back a bit to talk with Lucas and pick up ya know.” He turned to her giving her his undivided attention. “Derek came out of nowhere and tackled me into the bleachers. He got me pretty good.”

“That’s why I called you, Coach Bryan. I advise that Emily doesn’t train, practice, or play this week. That means she’ll have to miss this Saturday’s game. Sorry Coach.”

“Okay. Done.” Coach Bryan never went against doctor’s order and would never put his player in danger for a game. “Emily, who do you think can take your start?”

The QB thought hard because her third string quarterback was a freshman and in no way ready especially with the team they’d be playing this weekend. Then an idea dawned on Emily. She turned her head around and stared into Ali’s eyes and decided to run with it. She didn’t think her coach would be too thrilled with the idea but she would give it a shot. 

“Let Derek start.”

“What?!” Ali shrieked and whipped her head around and looked at her girlfriend like she has two heads coming out of that gorgeous body. Everyone in the office looked at Emily perplexed at the suggestion. 

“Think about it? He has been doing all this because he thinks he is a better player than I am and thinks he’s ready to take on the big dogs and be the leader. I know he’s not ready, this team will eat him up, let them knock him down a peg. Our team has some of the best runners in the country, let them run their game when he fails to get the job done.” Emily spoke confidently. Coach Bryan gave her a hard stare thinking about this decision. 

“Emily, I don’t want to reward his despicable behavior. Honestly, I should have him off the team for what he did to the both of you.”

“I understand sir. It was just a suggestion but he’s a typical macho guy who thinks he’s above all else. His mindset is like this because no one’s ever challenged him until now.”

“Let me discuss this with the other coaches but I respect this decision as my captain. I know you know this team as well as I do.” Coach Bryan and Coach Gaby spoke to Emily and Alison a bit more with how they wanted to handle the situation but they were supportive of their captains. 

They’d left the athletic training wing to head back home. Alison had some things to prepare around the house so Emily wouldn’t have to strain herself much staying at home this week. She anticipated how much of a nightmare trying to house Emily would be. Emily pouted but understood on the way home. She hoped her coach would take her advice because she knew Derek didn’t have a chance. He showed her that at today’s scrimmage and the Rambler’s were a difficult team to beat as it was. 

Xxx

Just as suspected it was quite difficult to keep Emily home and relaxing but she had to give her girl credit. The QB did in fact stay home for the most part except during practices. She stood on the sidelines and helped coach her team because she knew that Saturday’s game they’d have to fight for that win. 

Coach Bryan had taken her advice and told Derek he could start but he had some serious team disciplinary action after Saturday’s game. The second string did not give a single care in the world because he thought things were going his way finally. He was going to show the whole university that he was the rightful starter and not Emily. 

The week came and went and every day that Emily spent resting her body the better her ribs started to feel. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but the mandatory rest had been incredible for her. Emily never really gave herself much of a break especially when she was a pre-med student and a student athlete. She caught herself up on her lectures, notes, and studying while she was stuck in the apartment all day while Ali was gone and she also got herself ahead. The QB hoped she’d be able to keep up with that for the rest of the season. 

It was Saturday morning and the couple were getting ready to head to the stadium together. Alison wasn’t thrilled to be cheering for the guy who’d hurt her girl but she had a job to do. But it was quite odd for Alison to see Emily excited for today. 

“Babe, he’s gonna choke. I’m speaking it into existence but I also know guys like him. He’ll do okay the first quarter or so but once the hammer comes down, he’s not going to be able to produce anything.” 

“This is why you’re excited to watch today, isn’t it? Because you’re gonna have your big  _ I told you so _ moment.” The blonde pieced together.

“You know me better than anyone else.” Emily pressed her lips to Alison’s cheek. 

“How are you feeling today?” Alison sat at their vanity putting her game day make up on and fixing her hair while Emily steamed her cheer uniform for her. 

“I feel good. I haven’t had to take any of the painkillers to dull any ache since about Thursday night. Laughing doesn’t hurt. Twisting is still a little sore but not achy anymore.” Emily was so excited because she was already itching to get back to the game she loved. 

“That’s great to hear, baby. You look like you’re moving around at like 90%”

Once Emily finished steaming Alison’s uniform she walked into their closet to grab her outfit for the day. The head cheerleader finished up her face and hair then slipped into her uniform quickly. The weather was a bit chilly today so she put her warm-ups over her uniform and grabbed her cheer jacket. 

Alison was running around their room making sure she had everything she needed for the day. They probably wouldn’t be back home until tonight since the game starts at 1. When Alison looked up, her breath was knocked out of her lungs. The outfit wasn’t new by any means but it always heated up Alison’s body from head to toe. Emily was dressed in her cropped navy blue dress pants, a crispy white button up with a few of the top buttons undone, her brown wingtip shoes, and her navy blue blazer jacket. The brunette topped off her outfit with a gold chain with the letter “A” around her neck. Dark long locks were slightly curled and were hanging over her shoulders. It was quite the dapper look but she still looked sexy as hell. Emily rarely wore makeup but today she’d put on a light face and added mascara to add volume to her lashes which was all she needed. 

The cheerleader was outright checking her out at this point. 

“What? Do I look okay?” The QB asked turning to look into the mirror and twirling a bit to see if she was missing anything.

“Okay? Baby, you look stunning. Are you sure we have to go to the game? Can we just get naked instead?”

“Hey, you’re the one who has put the breaks on us getting it on all week. I’ve tried and now you want to?!” Emily chuckled at the dazed looked her girlfriend was giving her. Alison was grumbling as she grabbed her belongings. As captain and not playing, she figured she’d look her best today while being on the sideline. 

“Let’s get going grumpy. Maybe tonight you can take me out of this outfit?” Alison nodded eagerly and gave a short passionate kiss on her girl’s lips. 

Xxx

Game time. 

The stadium was packed. It was a cooler fall day and everyone was on some other level because today provided the perfect tailgating weather. Emily was on the field watching the boys warm up while she waited for the captains to be called up for the coin toss. Everyone looked in good shape and Derek was walking around cockier than usual.

The Georgia Ramblers won the coin toss and called to receive the kick first. That meant that their defense would have to try to hold them down long enough during the first set of first downs to keep them from scoring too quickly. Once that clock started, Emily kept a headset on to listen from the pressbox what she wasn’t already seeing on the field herself. 

Coach Bryan had a pretty aggressive game plan for this game specifically but we didn’t know what Georgia was going to do but from what the captain could see it would be to hit hard and run. Their quarterback was new but was pretty decent from what she could remember from her reports. 

Derek had run a few good plays and threw down field a few times to move the Titans into the red zone to score their first touchdown. He was pretty proud of himself and had the confidence to win this game. But then the Ramblers had come back pretty hard at the end of the first quarter to score their own touchdown and took the two point conversion. 

_ 7 to 8 _

Alison was on the sideline calling cheer after cheer as the game ticked on. She could see Emily pacing the sideline with the headset on. It was hot to see her in coaching mode. But from what she could see the game was going back and forth a lot. Going into the second quarter the Ramblers had been able to kick in a few field goals giving them the lead. The Titan’s defense did their job in keeping the Ramblers from getting too close into the red zone to score. 

_ 7 to 14 _

“Mendez! Pitch it to Tim and let him run!” Coach Bryan called for this play hoping it would give them a chance to score or get into the red zone. 

Derek called for the ball to be hiked and he was stuck in the pocket. He tried to get out and still tried to pitch the ball to Tim just for one of the defensive lineman from Georgia knocked the ball out of his hands. The ball went loose as a fumble and Georgia had recovered the ball. Emily yelled for the offensive linemen to try to recover the ball. She could see from a mile away that Derek wasn’t going to be able to get out of the pocket and he should have just thrown the ball a short distance to whoever was open in front of him instead of pitching the ball. 

The D-line went onto the field to switch out and try to hold down their offense and run the clock out for half time.

“Boy when you get stuck in the pocket, run the ball, throw it short, or take a long throw. Someone was open. Think boy!” The Offensive Coach looked red in the face. 

_ 7 to 21 _

The Ramblers had managed to score another touchdown giving them a bigger lead with the extra point. Alison cringed as her team looked like they were really struggling to make any sort of play without Emily on the field. 

“Mendez, have Caleb or Tim run the ball.” That’s all Coach Bryan had ordered for. He didn’t trust Derek’s instincts to make calls himself or to throw down field. 

Derek clenched his fists while putting his helmet back on to run back onto the field. He had this game in the bag, what the fuck was going on. Emily watched calling for plays that would get Caleb enough room to run on the sideline and take off. Derek managed to move them two first downs. It was a slow process and it would tire out the team faster but it was progress. 

The second string hiked the ball and dropped back out of the pocket and searched for Tim or Caleb. He saw Tim open way down the field and decided to hail Mary. Emily watched the ball fly out of his hands and knew it was going to fall short and would give the other team a chance to intercept the ball or block Tim from being able to catch it without a flag. Tim had to stop running forward down field to cover the ground because the ball wasn’t coming far enough. But his defender was closer to it so when Tim jumped above to try to snag it, they both knocked it out of bounds leaving RU with not enough downs to try again. The clock struck 0 for the first half. 

Alison’s team did a new routine on the field which wowed the crowd as per usual. She’d given the team a break for the rest of the half for the marching bands performance. 

“Do you think they’ll win the game today?” Mona asked.

“Not without Em on the field. For all the big talk Derek gives, he’s not doing too hot right now. He can’t even get the ball to my man to run.” Alison looked confused at Hanna.

“What?! I don’t know technical terms but I know what’s supposed to happen.” Hanna and Ali laughed.

“All I know is my girlfriend is going to be pissed if he loses their winning streak today.” 

Ali hung out with the girls while they sat on their side of the field during all the performances.

In the team locker room, Coach Bryan was drilling the team at this point. He was beyond frustrated but kept calm about it. The O-line and D-line coaches didn’t hold back on letting them know that the D-line was tired holding the team up. Emily gave a pep-talk trying to hype them back up. When Derek stepped up to talk, all he did was blame everybody else for mistakes he could have prevented. 

“Mendez, cut the crap son. You have to own up to your own mistakes. A true leader looks to himself and uplifts others to reach a common goal.” Coach Bryan cut him off. “My receivers, be prepared to run this half. It’s the only game we’ve got the Ramblers don’t have. Let’s do our job and get this done.” 

The team had been dismissed but Emily kept staring at her uniform. She couldn’t stand watching her team go down like this. They were better than this but it had been her idea to let Derek take this start. 

The third quarter had started with some high hopes. Caleb had run a route through the middle of Georgia’s d-line and ran into the endzone for 75+ yards. Hanna screamed her head off at watching her man score a touchdown himself. 

_ 14 to 21 _

But that hope quickly diminished when Derek kept making bad throws and bad decisions on the field. The coaches knew the true intention of this game but it wasn’t less frustrating. The Ramblers just took field goals when they could. They had the best kicker in the country on their team. They’d been expecting Emily to be the starting QB so they didn’t think they’d be this far ahead at this point of the game. 

_  
_ _ 14 to 30 _

Surprisingly this was starting to be a pretty high scoring game. Alison kept watching Emily and could see how irritated she was getting. During a timeout Emily ran to her side of the field. 

“Em, what are you doing?” The cheer team stared in confusion around them.

“Let me play.”

“What?” Alison was confused. “You know you can’t.”

“I’m fine. I’m at 90%. My boys can protect me. I’m only going to throw.”

“Em…”

“If you tell me no, I won’t but look at my team.” Emily was begging and her girlfriend could see it.

“Don’t you dare get fucking hurt. I want Toby.” The QB smiled the brightest smile and ran back to her team. 

Emily ran to Coach Bryan speaking to him after their timeout and all he did was nod his head. The captain ran into the locker room and changed into her gear and jersey as quickly as she could. Emily had half a mind to at least be worried about her injuries but she knew she could close out this game. A few quick long throws, d-line hold it down and pressure them the right way, and they could pull out a close game or win all together.

She ran out of the tunnel ready to go. Emily ran to Toby and told him he’d be playing on her o-line the rest of the game. He looked excited and was ready to make this come up. When it was the Titan’s next possession Coach Bryan had taken Derek out of the game and benched him.

“Are you fucking kidding me Coach?! She can’t even play!” Derek knew he’d choked and embarrassed himself on the one shot he had at taking the starting position from Emily. 

“Watch your mouth boy. We gave you a shot. You couldn’t pull through. We’ll talk after this game Derek, now take a damn seat!” Coach Bryan turned around and gave Emily the thumbs up. 

The crowd went wild seeing their favorite QB take the field and honestly so did Alison but she was full of nerves. Emily huddled up her boys. 

“Hey fellas. Let’s turn this game around huh?” They all grunted their agreement. “Toby and o-line, your only job is to make sure no one comes through you to get to me. My ribs aren’t doing too hot because that asshat tackled me last week. I gave him a chance to rack himself a win but he choked. I’m here to fix this. Let’s fucking get this W!” Emily yelled and her team was pumped with rage for the idiot on the bench but they were ready. 

Immediately Emily took some long throws to Tim and Caleb to get into the red zone. After each touchdown they’d score, she didn’t let the kickers take the extra point. The Titans needed the two point conversions to catch up. Emily was a bit slower but it didn’t matter because she had a gun on her. 

_ 32 to 30 _

At this point they were down to the last few minutes of the fourth quarter. Emily made sure to make smart decisions the rest of the game while cleaning up the mess Derek made on the field. The Ramblers hadn’t been as prepared as they thought they were to play against Emily. But she’d raged the fire in her team to finish out this game their way. 

The captain had one last chance to really close this game out. She had about eighty yards to make another touchdown. But she wasn’t sure she had enough time to get that far but she would try. Caleb ran the ball really well breaking his own yardage record in a single conference game. They were in the last thirty seconds so Emily had to run out the clock and score. 

The ball was hiked. Caleb was being defended really well no matter where he ran. Emily slipped out of the pocket running towards the right. She had some room to run so she gained some yards then she saw Tim cut into the middle wide open. She snapped the ball out of her wrist. The ball soared right into Tim’s hands as he jumped and landed both feet in bounds. Touchdown! Emily had let her kicker take the extra point but with only ten seconds left in the game the specials team would have to stop the Ramblers team from returning the ball. Toby had chased the player down and got him right around the forty yardine ending the game.

Derek stomped off the field and didn’t bother to go shake hands. He was already humiliated that he’d be shown up by Emily once again. He sat in the locker room waiting for the team meeting. Emily shook hands with the whole Georgia Rambler’s team like she did after every game. Her team had followed her lead and they’d protected her. 

In the locker room, Coach Bryan had spoken to the team talking about how no matter who is on the field they must execute and they’d be practicing that in the coming weeks. Otherwise he’d left the other coaches to say what they needed to. 

“Actually Coach?” Tim had spoken out.

“Yes son, go ahead.”

“I propose that Derek be kicked off this team effective immediately. As a Titan we don’t discriminate, we’re not homophobic, we don’t harass other people or each other, and we sure hell as don’t assault other teammates.” The boys had all been pissed as hell when Emily had spoken in their huddle. He wasn’t okay with playing with someone who thought it was okay to treat a teammate let alone a woman that way. The other players had agreed. 

“Tim, that’s not your decision to make.” Coach Bryan spoke out. 

“Well then we want you to know where this team stands. But please consider the type of message you’ll be sending to us players if you do decide to keep him after knowing what he did.” Tim sat down. The coaches had dismissed everyone and asked Derek to head to the coaches office with them after he got dressed. 

Emily went to the stall to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top before she went into the other room to take a shower. Since the football stadium clearly hadn’t had a women’s locker room they’d converted one of the handicap stalls into Emily’s personal locker room for her to shower. Plus they figured they might have more female players down the line. 

Derek knocked on the coaches door with his bag hiked up on his shoulder. He’d been given permission to come in and take a seat. 

“Mendez, it’s come to my attention that you’ve assaulted your own teammate and sexually harassed a cheerleader at the last celebration party. Now I don’t let personal business affect my decisions but I don’t tolerate this type of behavior. It’s toxic masculinity that I won’t allow on this team. Effective immediately you are released from my team. Leave your equipment and jersey in your locker.”

“What the fuck?! You can’t kick me off the team over those fags!” 

“That’s enough! This is no one's fault but your own. Learn from this.”

“You don’t even have proof that I did anything to Emily or Alison.” Derek stood up, red in the face with a vein popping out of his forehead. He couldn’t believe this was fucking happening to him. He wasn’t supposed to get kicked off another team. He was going to make someone pay for this.

“We never even used any names Derek. That tells me everything I need to know. You are dismissed.” Coach Bryan had the other coaches escort him out. 

Xxx *TW - this is the beginning of the physical assault 

Emily had just finished up in the shower when she heard a knock on the door. She’d let in the only person she knew it could be, it was Alison. She was back in her cheer warm ups. 

“Do you want me to wait for you?” 

“No baby, I need to go ice my ribs and go make sure I didn’t make anything worse so I’m gonna go to the athletic trainer.” Emily was trying to brush out her hair a bit. 

“Okay, well I’ll meet you at home then? That way we can properly celebrate Captain Fields.” The blonde purred while running her hands over Emily’s towel covered body. 

“Yes ma’am.” The brunette smirked back. Alison left Emily to finish up while she got a head start to go home and get their room ready for a long night. 

Once the QB was finished, she changed into her warm ups also. It was a pair of Adidas joggers with her RU Titan’s hoodie. She slid on her matching warm up sneakers and went into the locker room to put her bag away. She didn’t need it until Monday anyways. Walking back into the locker room seemed empty which wasn’t a surprise. Most of the guys finished a lot faster than her and I’m sure her team were going straight to the football house for another celebration party tonight. The captain wasn’t interested in partying when she could be getting down and dirty with her head cheerleader all night. 

Someone had been lurking in one of the stalls waiting to make their move. He slipped a mask on and a pair of football gloves over his hands. He could hear the one person he was after ruffling her things around. No one was around the locker room after games by this time. Most of the staff were still on the field, out by the busses or closing up concessions. 

He stepped out of the stall and slowly walked along the wall to peak around the corner. Emily was still at her locker moving her equipment around so it would be ready when she returned. Her back was to this person which left her vulnerable at this moment. Next thing she knew someone had shoved into her own locker room making her fall to the floor. 

Her attacker found this to be the perfect moment to land a few punches into Emily’s ribs where she was already injured. 

“Fuck!” Emily yelled. 

Her assailant needed to shut her up so he hit her square in the jaw in his full rage to shut her mouth. She could only grunt. Whoever was on top of her was double her size and muscular build and clearly was a man. He’d gotten off her making the QB thinking that he was done to only have a foot swing quickly into her back. He kept kicking her whole body as she tried to crawl away. 

Emily was shocked at the surprise attack. She thought she’d been alone in the locker room at this time. The brunette immediately tried to get away from whoever had kicked her. 

He was having none of that though. He dragged her by her hoodie and threw her at the wall. Once Emily had more of her bearings she swung back. Her right fist had connected with the side of this guy’s face making him stumble with her right hook. Emily wasn’t a kick boxer for nothing. She knew how to hold her own. He wasn’t expecting her swing to be so powerful. But now Emily was on her feet, she was a bit wobbly. 

Emily’s vision wasn’t as clear as this guy had gotten quite a few hits on her before she could get on her feet. They exchanged blow for blow to the face and body. There was no way that they both weren’t bloody, bruised, and torn apart. The QB tried her best to keep her injured ribs away from this guy’s punches but it was taking a lot of effort on her end to throw punches back. Her hits had made her assailant stumble. She grabbed at his mask to try to see who was attacking her. 

He’d grabbed her hand at his face and twisted her arm hard enough to slam her into the lockers once more. But it was enough for Emily to yank the mask up enough and see just a portion of his face. 

Her assailant overpowers her and manages to get on top of Emily to grab at the collar of her warm ups to lift her off the ground and bash the back of her skull onto the floor. Each time her head hit the floor black spots starting taking up her vision. The brunette tried using her legs to get out from under him but he’d shifted a bit to put pressure into her already bruised ribs. 

“Motherfucker!” She yelled at the pain but every part of her hurt. 

He picked her up and helped her stand. 

“Fight back you bitch.” Emily spit out the blood that was pooling in her mouth. She couldn’t really talk. “You’re just so perfect, aren’t you?!” He spoke with so much rage. 

“What the fuck do you want? You have no balls for attacking me from behind and with a mask. A real man would have owned up to it at least.” Emily was not giving this guy the satisfaction of thinking he’d hurt her even though she knew she looked bad. 

“Fuck you! Doesn’t matter. You fucked everything up.” He kicked right into her stomach and Emily fell to her knees. The breath was knocked out of her when a heavy boot stomped into her back leaving her face down. The QB couldn’t take much more, the pain was taking over and all she wanted was Alison. 

“You’re going to pay you dyke!” Emily laid still as he kept assaulting her. Within minutes of taking the blows to her back and sides her body was protecting her and made her faint. Her assailant could see she was unconscious and he was starting to get tired. They’d been at it for about thirty minutes and he needed to get out of sight if he didn’t want to get caught. 

He looked down at the bloody quarterback and laughed as he’d grabbed his belongings and left the locker room. 

Xxx End of physical assault. 

Lucas was always the last one at the stadium wrapping up interviews with coaches and players for the sports broadcasting program. It helped that he was the team manager so he could get easy access without having to deal with the coaches and players’ hesitation to talk. They all knew him. 

He’d been looking at his ipad pretty intensely that he didn’t notice that Derek had bumped into him pretty harshly. 

“Watch where you’re going!” Lucas looked up showing his hands up in surrender as an apology and saw Derek’s disheveled appearance but shrugged it off. He walked towards the locker room to grab his stuff before heading out for the night but wasn’t expecting the sight in front of him. 

“Oh my god Emily!” He ran right to her when she made no movements. Pale fingers pressed into her carotid to feel for a pulse but to him it was barely there. He didn’t know what to do but he tried to turn her over onto her back instead of being face down. He gasped at how badly she’d been attacked. Lucas shook her shoulder a bit and still nothing.

He could only think of two things to do but first he ran down the coaches office where he knew they would still be there. 

“Lucas?”

“Coach Bryan! You have to call 911. E-e-emily’s hurt.” He didn’t even say anything else as he ran back to her. The coaches followed suit and ran with him. Coach Bryan made the call right away but had asked they come through the back entrance without their sirens because it would become a high profile story in this community quickly. 

“Lucas, please call Alison. Tell her I will meet her at Rosewood General.” The coaches said nothing as they tried to keep calm but they stared at their wrecked locker room, their beloved player assaulted and unconscious, and the nasty words spray painted across the walls and lockers. This was a hate crime, they’d have to also call the police.

The team manager shakily made the dreadful phone call and was instructed to go home and be silent about this whole thing. 

Xxx

Alison was currently stepping out of the shower when her phone had rang. She paid it no mind as she tried to wring her hair out and dry her body off to slip on her robe. As excited as she was to celebrate with Emily she didn’t want to stink from cheering tonight. The shower had been refreshing as the heat of the water cascading on her had relaxed her muscles and washed away the sweat that stuck to her skin. 

The default ringer on her phone kept going off non-stop and it was starting to annoy her. She usually didn’t answer her phone Friday or Saturday nights after a game unless it was Emily or the girls but seeing as her girlfriend’s ringtone isn’t what was playing it wouldn’t be her ringing. She looked at the unfamiliar Pennsylvania number and watched it fade from the screen. The notification of missing four missed calls from the same number was odd to the blonde. Within the next few seconds the phone once again started blasting. 

Wearily answering the phone, she swiped on her screen and brought the receiver to her ear. “Hello?”

“Alison?” a man’s voice travels through the receiver.

“Uh, who is asking?”

“Sorry, it’s Lucas. The football team manager.” Lucas nervously answers.

“Okay…”

“It’s Emily.” was all he’d said but it was enough to have the head cheerleader on high alert.

“What?” Alison’s grip on her phone doubles as she realizes the weariness in his voice makes this a bad phone call. 

“You need to go to Rosewood General as soon as you can. Coach Bryan will meet you there.” Alison’s stomach drops to her feet and can barely register what this kid was telling her on the phone right now.

“Is she okay?” She heard Lucas cough lightly like he was trying to hold his emotions in check.

“Um I’m so sorry Alison but she’s not doing okay. Get there. Hurry!” Lucas doesn’t even say much else until he hangs up. Alison snaps back into action when her brain catches up with her. She throws on any clothes she finds laying around and calls the girls to pick her up and take her to the hospital. She didn’t know what the hell was going on but all she knew was Emily needed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for leaving y'all on a cliff hanger! Hoping to have the next chapter posted next week. 
> 
> Kudos or comment! 
> 
> Big love,  
> WPOO

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, or send me a PM. Love to hear from y'all. 
> 
> Twitter - @Queen_SelfMade  
> Tumblr - @oneofthegreatsofmylife
> 
> Sending infinite love,  
> WPOO


End file.
